Mind-Tricked - Avengers - Bucky Barnes
by FlirtingWithDeath000
Summary: After defeating Thanos, the Avengers have never been the same. Most of them fighting themselves in their own mind. Nick Fury hires a Therapist to try and heal them. Little did he know, she had treated one of them before. Based after A4 Warning: Mental Illness and Suicide Mentions/Triggers *Originally Posted on Wattpad*
1. INTRODUCTION (2018)

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Marvel or its characters, I have used their characters in a fictitious and for entertainment purposes only. I only own my OC.

**Information**: This story is set after A4. I know the producers have said A4 is not what we think it is going to be, but in my adaptation, using fanfiction logic and magic, everything will be resolved. I know it is not a good way to end a movie especially a Marvel one, but it's fanfiction logic.

In my adaptation of A4, pretty much (no time travel, I hate time travel), Captain Marvel was affected by The Snap and assembled The Snapped Avengers (its a different cap you see) from the inside and destroyed the soul stone from the inside, thus, allowing everyone affected by The Snap to escape.

Then they all defeat Thanos. Pretty Much. (Might make fanfic after Captain Marvel comes Out?)

**Info part2; **After (my adapted version of )A4, the Avengers settle in a secret location in the middle of the ocean, using Tony and Shuri's high tech to hide. Tony is the only one who leaves it from time to time to assist Pepper to run Stark Industries but claims he doesn't know where they are. They have easy access to Wakanda.

The Guardians go back to the Galaxy.  
Captain Marvel goes back from where she came from?  
Gamora was revived by the soul stone (when it was destroyed)  
Loki was revived by the space stone (when it was destroyed)  
And Vision was revived by the mind stone (when it was destroyed). Shuri fixed Vision.  
They were revived bc they were sacrificed in order for Thanos to get the stones.  
All the stones were destroyed. (Idk what happens when they are all gone [fanfiction magic] but Wanda destroyed the mind stone and nothing bad happened so...)

Idk. That's what my backstory is for this fanfiction about Bucky Barnes and the other Avengers. Yassss  
-DJ out


	2. AN Can anyone Help?

So I have encountered a problem, I am still new at this formatting thing since I am used to posting on

So I copy and paste from wattpad, and then select as and clear formatting.

But it gets rid of all my marks like: "-" or "~", which I put when the scene changes when I publish it.

I have tried putting the lines that it provides, which I have seen other users here use when I read other fics, but they don't seem to appear when I go to preview it. Maybe it appears when you guys read it but I don't know. Does anyone know how to fix this?

Otherwise, it's confusing to read, because there are no indications or a scene change otherwise.

If the line things don't appear when you guys read them, you can see what I mean by it being confusing with any indications.

If anyone can fix it, please say so, I would love to be able find a way to fix it,

Thanks,

-DJ


	3. Chapter 1

The new Avengers Facility was flourishing. The threat was gone and it had been a few months since Thanos was killed. Most of the Avengers were suffering from PTSD or some other form of mental illness due to the space travels and death that occurred. Most of them said they were fine but Nick Fury said otherwise.

"No, I need the best therapist in the world Hill. They have been experiencing nightmares and panic attacks. Some of them are reacting with violence." Fury insisted.

"It's not that simple. If we were to get a therapist they would have to swear off any other communication to the outside world. They would have to work with over 10 dangerous superhumans with mental illnesses. There aren't many in this world that can do that." Maria Hill urged.

"Keep looking. These people saved the universe. They deserve at least their

Happiness." Maria sadly nodded and walked out.

**...SceneChange...**

Steve let out a deep breath as he left the training room into a lounge, where Natasha sat. He lay down on the couch flexing his arms, which were drenched in sweat and you could see the veins. He gave out a small groan.

"Are you all right?" Natasha asked softly.

"Yea, I suppose. I don't know." he looked down.

"You don't need to train 24/7. You can have breaks, there aren't any villains for you to fight. You can take down an army Steve, no one would dare to go out of line." Natasha tried to let Steve rest. "Get some sleep,"

Steve gave a small smile. "I can't Nat. You saw how helpless I was against Thanos. You, Bucky, me, useless against any alien. I need to train more." He glanced up at her. "Don't tell me to sleep. I know you've snuck out during curfew to train."

Natasha looked up wistfully. "Most of us can't sleep."

**...SceneChange...**

Bucky liked fighting. He liked punching the bag of sand. Making his nerves sting as he strained his fist. He enjoyed the pain. The medication was supposed to help. He knew he shouldn't but the adrenaline helped him ignore the thoughts.

His fists were stained in bright red blood, skin split at the knuckles. The colour burned in his mind. A sickness crawled within him as he flexed his sore fingers. The memories stayed etched into my mind, an eternal reminder of the acts he had committed. How useless he was in defeating Thanos.

The metal door swung open and Peter walked in. Bucky turned his head with glare but softened slightly when he saw it was Peter.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Bucky, wrong room." his eyes seemed a little red.

Bucky lowered his hands and leaned on the punching bag in anguish. "It's okay Peter." he glanced at his stiff hands. The adrenaline had left and he could feel the pain his hands were making.

Peter noticed the blood. "Oh dear Bucky you know you shouldn't do that, you've opened the scars again." he rushed to a box near the side of the training room to grab the first aid kit. Bucky collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. He hadn't slept in 6 days. The most out of all the Avengers.

Peter fiddled with some of the bandages and began to treat Bucky's hand. As he was wrapping the dressing his hands began to shake. The thoughts were accelerating inside his head. He wanted them to slow down so he could breathe but they wouldn't. Peter's breaths become gasps and he felt like he would pass out.

His mind kept forcing in the images of when he was rapidly trying to treat Tony's wound.

The mud and grit had become enmeshed with raw pink flesh and was spotted with blood. He placed pressure on the gushing wound.

The room seemed to spin as Peter squat on the floor, trying to make everything slow down to something his brain and body could cope with.

"Tony stay awake," Peter screamed. Tony's eyes lay glassy and lifeless. The Titan had pierced his gut. "Tony," Peter whispered as his hands trembled above the hastily done dressing.

"Peter!" Bucky shook Peter back to reality.

Peter gasped for air. "Bucky…" he muttered as he swayed nervously. He dropped the bandages. Bucky's hand was treated as if it was done professionally.

Bucky grasped Peter's shoulders. "It's alright. Tony's coming home tomorrow. Thanos isn't. He's never coming back." He choked on his words. "He's not ever going to harm any of us again." He leaned into Peter and stifled a sob. They both silently broke down in the training room.

Thor leaned on the side of the open door the led to Loki's room. He gave a mournful sigh.

"How's it going, Thor?" Vision slowly approached the ground and sat on the couch nearby.

Thor settled down on the seat. "I'm going alright. I'm more afraid for Loki. Ever since I convinced him to stay here, he's not the same." They both glanced at Loki's room through the open door.

He sat on the ground crossed legged staring into a mirror on the wall. His room was plain and empty, a mattress on the ground and a small pile of books and clothes neatly folded.

Thor pursed his lips. "All he does is wake up, stare into that mirror and barely eat. Sometimes he reads his books. But he just sits. Never says more than 3 words. I don't know what's wrong."

Vision gently tilted his head. "He is acting rather strange. Didn't he use to be...joyful? A trickster?"

"Yes," Thor said softly.

Vision tapped his fingers together. "How are you doing though. Even before Thanos, you were having a horrible time, losing your home, people, father and now...your brother."

Thor swallowed. "Well, I try to be optimistic. No bother in me. Are you alright?"

Vision nodded. "I seem to be going along fine. I've been feeling more...human. I don't know if that's a good thing. But I seem alright. Wanda's doing alright too. Perhaps better than before Thanos. She does still have some bad days but it's going alright."

Thor smiled. "That's good. Wonderful that she's going fine. She's one of the few that had it difficult before Thanos."

Vision grimaced. "Yes. Tell me if you need help. With yourself or Loki. He was significant to the defeat of Thanos, it is unfair that he is to suffer."

Thor nodded, staring blindly at him through some tears.

**...SceneChange...**

"Fury, I have found two possible people who could do the job." Maria Hill informed.

Nick looked over at her.

"There's one, named Dr. Louise Latcherly. She was a therapist for a jail and %87 of her patients didn't commit any more crimes after they were released.

The other is called June Adler. She did smaller jobs, mostly high-school students. Many argue that they're the easy ones to do, others say the hardest. But her file says she has been kidnapped by HYDRA 6 years ago and forced to do the opposite of her job to their recruits, turn them heartless and empty. She escaped when HYDRA fell."

Maria passed Fury the files.

He flicked through them. "Contact Miss Adler."

"But the other one has a Ph.D.-"

"No. I know June."

Maria nodded.


	4. Chapter 2

June wandered around her kitchen as she placed her phone on the table on speakerphone.

"Yeah I know, Hayley. No, I haven't talked to him since." she put some plates away.

Hayley's voice buzzed through the old phone's dodgy speakers. "But you're a Phyciatrist! You should be able to talk some sense into him at least!"

Hayley was able to hear June's smirk even through the phone. "Yeah a phyciatrist. Pfft, I wish. What, I tried to help some kids? What good came outta that?"

"Well, most of your patients are graduating well and healthy. Thanks to you, so…" her voice crackled.

"I guess...but Brent's a maniac. I've never worked with them sorts before." June leaned on the table top.

Hayley laughed. "It'll work out June, just wait and see. Hey, I gotta go pick up my niece from her class, call you later." June's phone beeped as Hayley hung up. June took a deep breath and straighten up.

Her phone suddenly rung at full volume. June jumped and in a flash she was armed with a switchblade. After a moment of silence with nothing except the ringtone in the background, June settled down and put away the blade. She took a deep breath and answered.

A female voice came through. "Hello how is your day?"

June's nose twitched. The person had used a psychological trick on her. She had asked a questioned after the greeting so June would have to answer the question. Of course she would be polite and answer instead of sounding anxious and asking for the identity first.

June cleared her throat. "Um, my day has been alright." A lie. "How was yours?"

"My day has been delightful. I would like to offer you a job under the authority of a confidential identification. They wish to acquire your Psychological skills to assist a couple...unsettled people."

June frowned. "Um...one...I'm retiring...and two, who are you?"

"We wish to keep secret because the society doesn't like-" the lady's voice was cut of by a male voice. "Ignore her June, it's Fury, we've got a few heroes with anxiety, care to help?"

June paused at the voice she hadn't heard from in ages. "The Avengers?" she spoke after a short silence as she put the pieces together.

"They are in dire of help." he said shortly.

She took out the switchblade again and glanced at the blade which had engraved; _"-thank you-"_ on it. "Yeah alright. Where do I meet you?"

**...SceneChange...**

June stumbled out of the helicopter into the secret Avengers Facility. She swung her bag onto her back and looked around. It was silent.

Nick Fury and Maria approached her. "Hello, June Adler." Maria held out her hand. June took it. "I'm Maria Hill."

June nodded. "The one on the phone." she recognized the voice. She turned to Nick. "Sir," she did a quick bow.

Nick smiled. "Nice to see you again June. Here are the files. They're pretty messed up after Thanos." he passed a notebook and nodded.

They led her into a room which would be her quarters, above the living space of the heroes.

"Thanks." she glanced up at Fury.

He smirked. "So, will you tell me your secret?"

"It's a secret for a reason Director." she gently closed the door.

June had finished arranging the furniture to fulfill her customs. She took out the notebook and sighed. The first page was Captain America.

**...SceneChange...**

**Steve Rogers - Captain America**

-Troubles adjusting to "normality and everyday life"

-is afraid he is not good enough and because of that, will fail his friends

-excessive training

-effects of friends death unknown

-nightmares and occasional panic attacks

-lack of sleep

-triggers: unknown

**Tony Stark - Iron Man**

-stress due to [work?]

-worried about others

**Thor Odinson - Thor**

-worried about his brother

-loss of his people, home and family

-still optimistic, a bit too much?

**Natasha Romanoff - Black Widow**

-alert all the time

-restless

-lack of sleep

-excessive training

-silent panic attacks

-triggers; unknown

**Clint Barton - Hawkeye**

-not available (with family)

**Bruce Banner **

-harder to control the Hulk

-quieter

-depressed [?]

-stays [volunteeringly] in secured room in case of the Hulk

**The Hulk**

-more violent

**[The] Vision**

-calm

-"I feel more human?"

-many doubts

-worried for the others

**Wanda Maximoff - Scarlet Witch**

-adjusting fine to 'everyday life'

-occasional panic attacks

-triggers; unknown

-compassionate to others

**Sam Wilson - The Falcon**

-not available (deceased)

**James Rhodes - War Machine**

-not available (in Wakanda)

**James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes - Bucky**

-unknown if 'The Winter Soldier' is affecting him

-many panic attacks

-triggers; unknown

-excessive training

-lack of sleep

-self harm [?] (suicidal?)

-doesn't let anyone in his room

**Loki Laufeyson **

-unknown?

-stays in room all the time (with door open)

-sits in the middle and faces mirror

-little speech

-little food

-normal sleep pattern?

**Peter Parker - Spiderman**

-stress (on homework and other)

-many panic attacks

-triggers; surgery items, first aids, pressure, and more unknown

-more unknown

**...SceneChange...**

The dining table was filled with all the Avengers except for Loki. There were small conversations going through them when Nick called for silence.

"So," he began slowly. "I know it's been a while since Thanos' defeat." he could feel them tense up a bit. "Well, since then, I know many of you have been...experiencing PTSD, which has completely normal, may I add. So after a lot of thinking, Maria and I have finally agreed to get a therapist-" he was cut off by Steve.

"You got a therapist? I'm assuming from the outside right? We don't need to risk our secrecy for some person to tell us everything's gonna to be fine." he grimaced.

Nick waited for him to finish. "This therapist has experience HYDRA's work and has been in middle of battle before. She agreed to keep the secret and have no outside contact till she has finished."

Tony stood up. "Hold up. Someone agreed ditch and say goodbye to their perfectly normal and happy life to put up with some mentally crazy super humans who probably can't fixed anyway? What idiot agreed to that?"

"I did Mr. Stark." June walked into the room with backpack. "And for your information, I did not have a happy and normal life to say goodbye to. I think you deserve a happy and normal life after what you did for the Universe, Earth, and for me."

The Avengers stared at her. June was sturdy, thin girl, 28 years old. Not much to look at.

She inspected them all at a glance. "I am June Adler, and I have experienced the kidnapping of HYDRA, and have fought some fights. You, the Avengers, saved me and a lot of others from a terrorist attack back before you all were fighting each other. I am grateful.

"Unfortunately, I have also been cultivated by HYDRA's experiments and my memory is a little foggy. But my psychological skills are intact and I intend to help you all." she pursed her lips and waited for a response.

Tony smirked. "What, you've therapised some quirky teens you think you can fix us? Even Peter, who is a quirky teen will be more difficult to help than a kid whose parents died in a-a plane crash."

June tilted her head towards him and squinted at him. "Tony Stark," she gave him a small smile. "I would take a bullet for you." she muttered after a bit.

Nick turned his attention back to the concerning heroes. "Well, enjoy your meal." he and Maria left and the attention was brought back to June, whose attention was gone.

"Well, June," provoked Natasha, "What are you gonna do, offer us a piece of candy and ask us depressing questions?"

June turned to her. "Well, what sort of candy do you guys enjoy? Personally I'm more a dark chocolate type, but of course not everyone is the same." Natasha fumed.

"I want to know more about HYDRA. What do you know. You seem to have more a mind than I did and you didn't even get Wakanda's treatment." Bucky asked, ignoring Natasha.

June's gaze led over to him. There was a pause before she spoke. "HYDRA wanted me to do the opposite of what therapists do to their experiments, turn them into mindless monsters. I faked it and tried to help them escape.

"After HYDRA was overthrown, and I escaped…" she frowned. "I got caught again...after a failed mission…" she looked at Bucky again. "And was manipulated to forget everything. Didn't work well. I remember...some things." she turned around and clenched her forehead before turning back around and smiling.

"You...are Bucky?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yea." he pushed aside his food and left the room. After that everyone slowly left awkwardly.

June stood silently.

Tony was the last one, and was about to leave when June called him.

"Mr. Stark-"

"Call me Tony."

"Tony, I just wanted to say, the file Nick gave me about you was very plain. I know you played a significant role in defeating Thanos but yet you seem to have less...problems than the others." he looked her in the eye.

She looked back. "I'd just like you to know, I do remember one thing from HYDRA. I helped an unstable assassin become hopeful. I can see through your mask Tony. And I'd like to ease some of that pain you experience. I'd like to enter your mind and punch Thanos in the face."

Tony stared blankly at her.

She opened the notebook and ripped out his page and gave it to him. "You don't deserve this mess that was given to you." she gave him a smile and left the room.

Tony looked down at the page she gave him. In red pen was scribbled down some notes.

**Tony Stark - Iron Man**

-stress due to [work?] Bullshit more like stress from worrying about others

-worried about others

-panic attacks (probably) from ^^^

-feeling helpless? Afraid of space and the unknown maybe?

**...SceneChange...**

Vision and Wanda was laughing playfully on the couch. Once they had calmed down, June approached them and sat down opposite.

"Hey." she glanced up at them. "I waited till your moment was over. You guys probably appreciate those more than other couples. Sorry, I am assuming you guys are a thing?"

Wanda laughed. "Yeah we are. Sorry about the others before. Steve's a little jittery after Thanos and Tony's...well Tony's Tony."

June shook her head. "It's alright. I used to the hate towards Therapists. I actually did work with teens before I chose to retire. You may think, oh how's she gonna help? A retired therapist with experience with quirky teenagers?"

She smiled at them. "Yea, well, I'm different. It's complicated but I think you'll catch on after a bit. Sorry, but I will have to do the boring depressing questions as Natasha proposed earlier. Not now, but a bit later. The file Nick gave me said you too seem to be a little better off then the others. Care to share your feelings?"

She gave a little smirk at herself. "I know, the usual question therapists ask, but it is an important factor to identifying what's wrong, thus identifying the plan to help or fix the person." she took out her notebook and pen.

Vision smiled. "I think it';; be fine if we shared some feelings?" Wanda nodded. "Personally, I think I'm more human than before. I feel as if maybe, I have acquire more capability to feel emotions, both the bad and good. The bad emotions are a little difficult to overcome but I seem to get through."

Wanda frowned but smiled back at Vision then at June. "Well, I guess I'm alright. Vision does help a lot. I do have some panic attacks sometimes, I don't know exactly what they're caused by but they don't happen often."

June nodded. "Okay, thank you very much. If you do have any enquiries or anything you would like to say to me, I am always listening." she smiled and stood up. "Oh and, be gentle with Tony. He has suffered more than anyone in this compound."

**...SceneChange...**

June approached Bruce's chamber. Natasha was in there with him. She knocked on the clear glass for ask for permission to enter. The sliding glass doors opened.

June walked in.

"Come to ask depressing questions?" Natasha smirked.

Bruce frowned at her. "Nat, give her a break, she's given up her life in the outside world to help us."

"Her choice."

June smiled. "It's alright." she looked at both of them. "Well, um, I guess you don't like the questions so I won't give you the usual procedure."

"I heard you did work with teens back then. And you're retired? Wow, I can see why Nick chose you." Natasha raised an eyebrow.

June nodded. "Yea, that's true. I think Nick chose me because of what I can do."

"What can you do? Juggle?" Natasha nodded, pretending to be impressed.

Bruce glared at her. "Nat…" he hissed.

June held up her hand. "It's okay Dr. Banner. If you'd like Miss. Romanoff, I could show you."

"Alright. Let's see the show." Natasha crossed her arms.

"It'll have to be someplace else though. Somewhere open, like a training area." June looked around the place.

"Oh no, I can't leave here. I don't want the Hulk to accidentally destroy everything. Go with Natasha. Go to the one where Steve trains. Maybe you can convince him too."

June glanced at Bruce. "We'll speak later then." she smiled and looked at Natasha. "Alright, come one,"

They both headed out and Natasha led her to the training room Steve was in.

As they approached it Natasha turned to her. "You don't look like you could take down anyone."

Before June opened the door she looked at Natasha. "You're not like this normally are you? The others seem surprised by your change of attitude. It's alright.

"It does get tiring to be nice all the time. There's always one unlucky person who has to deal with someone else. If I have to be that person that's okay." she held the door handle. "You're doing it because you're afraid I'll see through your act of being okay. I know you're a spy, and excellent at acting but you can't lie to another superhuman." June smiled perspicacious.

June entered the room leaving an astounded and confused Natasha.


	5. Chapter 3

Natasha leaned against the wall, curious to see what June could do. Steve patted chalk off his hands and watched.

June swallowed and rubbed her hands. "Okay...I'm gonna need a volunteer, person." Natasha rolled her eyes and walked up. June nodded. "Um, so now...think of a memory I wouldn't know about, something that I wouldn't be able to find somewhere else, something no one else would know."

Steve smirked. "Like to see you find out a secret of Nat, not even her closet friends know her secrets." June looked at the floor and pursed her lips.

"Alright, I've thought of something," Natasha said after a bit.

June nodded. "Okay, keep thinking about the memory. Oh and I'm gonna..." she awkwardly placed her thumb in Natasha's temple and rested the rest of her hand on her hair. June stepped back to brace herself from whatever was going to happen.

**Steve's Point of View:**

Nat said June was gonna do something impressive, I wondered what it was gonna be. She said...something superhuman, related to her therapist status. After she had asked her to think of a memory and placed her hand on Nat's cheek, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

I felt a little dazy but I squinted to see what was beginning to happen. June opened her eyes again. Her eyes were glowing purple, with faint mist appearing around her hand and Natasha's cheek.

Natasha stumbled backward a bit as her eyes began to glow as well. Her face seemed as if she were frozen. June's face was fazed. I tried to step forward and help Natasha, who began to shake, but my legs seemed stuck in nonexistent quicksand. I fell onto my knees in exhaustion. I felt...distraught?

And angry? They...they need to pay!

All of a sudden, I fell backward. There was an eerie silence as June stepped back from Natasha. She seemed taken back and a little fuzzy.

Natasha gasped for air and struggled to stand up. June stepped forward to help but Natasha pushed her aside. "What did you do to me?!" she gasped.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had to-" June faltered as she glanced at me. "To do that..."

Natasha wiped away some sweat. "What did you do?" she asked again.

**Third Person View:**

June looked at Natasha then Steve. "Well...I can see memories? When I touch someone, I can see memories, or they can select one for me to see and experience. Steve, you might've felt something because it releases a very strong aura and may sometimes affect others around."

She turned to Natasha. "I can also give others my own memories to see and experience. Sometimes, if I feel an emotion very strongly I can cast out a sensory transmission, which is when I give the people around me the series of memories related to the emotion I'm feeling."

She looked down. "I can see and experience your life I've I wanted to. It can be a curse or a gift, but most don't tend to trust me afterward."

"Why would anyone trust you?" Natasha said harshly, still shaken up. June gently nodded and left the room.

Steve placed his hand on Natasha's shoulder. "Maybe we should give her a chance."

**...SceneChange...**

Peter swiftly landed on the ground as he opened the muesli bar he stole from the kitchen he was banned from, the one with all the snacks because he kept eating them.

As he was about to take a bite, a voice from down the corridor called him.

"Wait up Peter," Peter jumped and round kicked blindly behind him. June stood a few meters behind him so the kick missed her. "I thought you might do that. It's alright. Is it okay if I speak to you for a bit?" Peter nodded.

He led her into his room as sat down comfortably on his bed.

June sat in the chair. "Well, hello Peter, as you know I'm June." Peter nodded. "Now, I know you've turned down multiple therapists in the past, but I think you should know, you deserve a nice life, not one where you have to jump and attack everytime someone startles you."

She put down the notebook. "So...you the youngest Avenger, that's cool right?"

Peter shrugged. "Yeah...I guess."

June frowned. "Did you hear something about me from Steve or Nat?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, something like, you can read memories."

June placed her hand on his forehead. "Just relax." she closed her eyes and Peter's eyes closed simultaneously. The faint mist hovered around her hand.

~~~ _"I can't believe you're letting me become an Avenger!" Peter exclaimed with the brightest smile on his face, looking out of the jet heading to Germany._

_"You're not an Avenger, don't get your hopes up. You're too young, plus, weren't you busy with homework to be a full-time hero?" Tony smirked._

_Peter nodded, not really listening. "I can't believe I'm in Tony Stark's private jet heading to fight with Captain America!"_

_Tony sipped his coffee. "Aim for the legs." Peter nodded, still smiling, excited for his first mission as an Avenger. ~~~_

June slowly dropped her hand with a smile. Peter opened his eyes with the same smile as in the memory. June stifled a laugh and covered her face with her hands.

Peters smile faded. "What's wrong Miss Adler?"

June shook her head. "It's nothing. Your smile is the best thing and Thanos took that away from you. Reality is so fragile, I will fix this Peter" June stared him in eyes. "I promise."

Peter laid back. "Thank you. I think." He gave another smile. "The memory thing is cool as though!"

June laughed. "Thanks, well, let's get to the inevitable 'depressing' questions, as Natasha puts it." Peter nodded with a smile, making up his mind that June, was not the average Therapist.


	6. Chapter 4

Tony sat calmly on the kitchen bench with a warm coffee in front of him. He was watching Peter play Uno with June.

"I win!" June exclaimed as she placed the last card on the bench.

"You didn't say Uno!" Peter fumed. "Pick up two!" June smirked and slowly picked up two new cards and Peter chose the card he put down.

Tony smiled. It had been a while since Peter was smiling as he was.

Steve leaned on the table with Tony. "What do you think of the therapist," he asked.

Tony turned to him. "Well, she does seem different to the others I've tried to get for Peter. She's also very nice and...knowledgeable about things."

"You know she has weird powers right? Like reading minds, but memories instead." Steve informed.

Tony nodded. "Yea, I saw the footage. I think its pretty cool."

"Aren't you worried that she'll see you past by accident."

Tony sipped his coffee. "Nah, I think she hasn't used them so much so her efficiency to do it fast isn't a high probability. Plus, there's all that aura thing and the glowing and mist. I think we'll know." He glanced at Peter. "And she's succeeding into making us slightly happier and it's the third day. You don't like her do you?"

Steve shook his head and looked down. "No. I just don't want something to happen. What if the Hulk comes out? Of the Winter Soldier decides to rock up. She's given up her life for this, and we don't even know if she'll come out alright."

"Boom! I won get wrecked June!" Peter jumped up from the couch, letting the cards fly everywhere. June grinned and began packing up the cards.

Bucky quietly walked into the room. June went silent and eyed him as he got a cup of orange juice. Steve frowned as he spotted her inspection him. She narrowed her eyes as her iris flashed a purple color over her normal dark eyes.

Bucky looked up at Steve and gave a small smile. June stood up and dropped the cards. The box hit a glass and it fell and shattered. The room went silent as they all looked at her. She was still staring at Bucky dazedly.

"June?" Peter quietly asked. She unfroze and walked out of the room suddenly. Steve glanced at Bucky and Tony in confusion.

**...SceneChange...**

"You shouldn't judge her! Why even are you hating on her? She is giving up her life for ours." Bruce argued back calmly.

Natasha squeezed the mug she was holding. "It's her job! Her own choice, it doesn't mean we have to be all nice to her about it!"

"But being nice is normal! Why is that so hard?" Bruce sunk back into the couch trying to contain any negative emotion.

Natasha gave an exhausted sigh in anger. "She is a fake? She is being all nice to get us to trust her when in reality she has a dark past? Why don't we talk about her Hydra abduction?"

"Because it's personal oh my god Natasha, just leave her be!" Bruce yelled. He knocked over the coffee table. Natasha stood back, towards the door.

Bruce knelt onto the ground as the green veins began to appear on his neck.

**...SceneChange...**

A loud bang was heard in the lounge room. Everyone turned their attention to the glass containment cage Bruce stays in. When a roar and another bang was heard, they all stood up to see what happened.

"He's Hulked out!" Steve exclaimed. "Natasha can you get out?!" He called through the glass.

Natasha was wildly banging the smashed control panel. The Hulk's attention was on Natasha. He charged towards her, but she jumped out of the way.

The Hulk got madder and began punching the glass. The glass didn't break.

"The Hulk gets stronger every time," Tony mentioned.

A crack crawled from the point the Hulk had punched. There was fear in Peter's eyes. Tony's Iron Man gauntlet attached itself on Tony's arm in fear. Natasha was trying to move around in the cage that the Hulk was taken all the space of.

Tony began to try and open the broken door and help Natasha.

June watched what was happening. The Hulk paused for a second. June quickly climbed onto the hanging steel cat-walk, which brought her to eye level of the Hulk. She placed her hand on the glass.

That caught the Hulk's attention. He stepped forward and punched the glass. A crack appeared. June's hand was still on the glass. The mist began to appear at her hand. The Hulk, confused, punched the glass again. June stepped back.

The cracks spread till it collapsed. The Hulk roared again. June did a small run up and jumped onto the Hulk himself.

Tony had the Iron-Man suit on. "Get off him June!" Steve took out his shield and climbed up the catwalk.

June had managed to climb around the raging Hulk onto his back and wrapped her arms around his head. She placed her glowing hand on his temple and closed her eyes.

He suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes, which were now glowing, and continued to do whatever she was doing.

The Hulk began to shink. Soon enough, the well known Bruce was sitting on the ground.

June stepped back, out of breath.

Natasha stood up, worn out from the avoidance of getting smashed by the Hulk.

"June, that was so cool!" Peter called from the 'safe' corner Tony had put him in.

"But dangerous. June never do that again," Steve ordered warningly. June looked up at him as she massaged her wrist. He had a worried tone in his voice.

"How did you do that?" Bruce gasped, exhausted.

June hid her hand behind her back. "I put a memory of Natasha calming you down as the Hulk but exaggerated the emotion for the effect to happen faster."

"Huh, interesting," Tony muttered.

They began cleaning up the area. June left subtly, but not subtle enough. Steve followed her out.

June headed at one of the many first aid boxes on the wall. She took out a spray like a can and sprayed it over her palm.

**(you guys know in Infinity War when my boi Tony gets stabbed by the stupid purple titan? Yea the stuff June is spraying on her palm is that same stuff Tony uses on his stab wound.)**

Steve walked up to her. "You got hurt." he simply stated, crossing his arms.

June jumped and automatically flipped out her switch-blade.

Steve stepped back. "Hey, it's alright." June slowly put away the switchblade. Steve sighed as he pursed his lips. "I've seen you when you're alone, anything that alarms you, you take out that blade. Why is that?"

June looked up at him. "I don't know. I think it's just some effects from Hydra. I guess on my last mission I had to be on alert the whole time, so...I don't know."

Steve glanced at the site the Hulk had come out. "Well, you did save Natasha. Those instincts are good."

June gave a small smile. There was a slight change in her eyes. Her smile widened. "Well, thank you." she walked off to go help the others clean up.

Steve sighed


	7. Chapter 5

June was sitting on the glass table in one of the livingrooms in the facility. She had a few files open and a laptop. As she was working, Tony, who was also tinkering, paused for a moment before getting up and walking to her.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" he asked casually, slipping into the chair beside her.

She paused and looked at him. "Oh, nothing really to be honest. Just writing up some personal reports, stuff like that."

Tony nodded. "So, you can fight? You took down the Hulk pretty easily."

June slowly nodded. "Yea...I guess. He taught me how to fight and use my powers to my advantage."

"Who's '_he'_?" Tony asked, interested in this rare mention of June's life at home.

June opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She shut it in confusion. "I...don't know. I don't remember." she simply stated, still confused. "It's fine, I do get these memory falters sometimes. The name will come back to me." June continued to look at the screen, still a little puzzled.

Tony frowned. "Before you said you had no happy life to go back to. Why was that?"

June laughed. "I thought I was the therapist, not you!" She smiled at him. "No, it's just that when I escaped Hydra, they tortured my family because they needed to find him and I was keeping him safe, so they might've known something. They didn't, so they died for nothing."

She blinked in confusion.

"He came up again. Do you remember anything from Hydra?" Tony asked, getting further in June's memories.

June thought for a bit. "The more I think of it...the memory fades. I can't..."

Tony leaned back in his chair and fiddled with his small beard. "Hmmm did you have this...Memory Power before Hydra captured you the first time."

"I don't think so."

"Before...you tried to escape but failed?"

"Maybe...I don't know. I know they tried to alter my memories as they did with Bucky-" she stopped short. "But it was reported by the hospital that they did no damage and I had my memories intact..." June faltered a bit.

Tony pursed his lips. "This is interesting. Maybe when they were altering, that's when they accidentally gave you the power."

"Don't you ever remember how you got your powers?" Steve asked, entering the conversation.

June shook her head. "No...maybe it's because of my Memory falters that I never thought about it. It just...I don't know."

"Is it just Hydra memories or do you get memory falters on your own personal life?" Tony asked, already with an electronic notepad out.

June thought for a moment. "Well, I do remember my life pretty clearly before Hydra. I had a simple childhood, decent school, no bullies. I remember, in my last year, my best friend committed suicide, I decided to become a therapist to help those who cannot help themselves.

"After the long years of studying, I made a new friend named Hayley. Then Hydra. Apart from the weird memory problem, I remember the Hospital that got me out of the place. Them saying I was alright, sending me home.

"I got a boyfriend, named Brent. I broke up with him a few months ago. Now that I think of it, I don't think I even liked him at all. I got with him a few weeks after Hydra. I think I felt empty, like when someone breaks a promise on you, except you're the one who broke the promise, and you regret it. I needed someone to fill the gap I didn't even know existed because Hydra took it away from me, they took him away!"

By now June had kicked down the chair she was sitting in and had her switch-blade out, her eyes glowing the familiar purple mist when she calmed the Hulk and show Natasha her powers.

She was breathing heavily. Peter, who was sitting on the couch nearby, jumped at June's sudden attack.

Tony stood up. "Shhh, sit down June." June choked on her words as she slowly sat down.

There was a moment of silence as everyone was taking in what just happened.

**...SceneChange...**

Natasha sat in the lounge. She saw June, smiling, walking down. "Hey Therapist," she called.

June headed towards her. "Hello, Natasha,"

Natasha waved away the greeting. "Yeah yeah, so I saw the footage of earlier when you were talking about your past. I didn't realize your encounter with Hydra was so long and difficult. I figured it was just a hostage situation one time."

June shrugged. "Yeah well, I don't remember too well what happened those years but I know it happened."

Natasha nodded. "Well, I just wanted to say, good job on opening up with your weird as past. We all have one. It's probably part of the Avengers sign up sheet."

June chuckled. "Ha if only it were that easy. Well, I gotta go to chat with Loki. Nice talk." She waved goodbye to her.

Natasha sighed. June may not be a killing machine built to destroy, but she was the nicest and could bend someone's reality to the point of insanity if she wanted. If only she knew.


	8. Chapter 6

Loki was sitting on a thin cushion and staring into the horizontal mirror that was placed on the wall, eye level when he sat down.

June gently knocked on the open door. "Hello? Can I come in?"

"Sure," he muttered, barely audible.

June walked in and sat cross-legged beside him, staring into the same mirror, making eye-contact through it. "Well, you're a smart guy, I'm sure you've figured out by now I'm the therapist. If not, well then I'm June Adler, the Avengers Therapist."

She waited for a response. None came. "I've been told by your fellow Avengers, ever since the Defeat, you have stayed in this room 24/7, stare into the mirror the whole time and eat the bare minimum."

No response. June continued to speak. "I would like to hear you speak. Maybe a conversation? I've heard you're quite a trickster. I'm sure you would be an excellent planner for strategies and help the Avengers."

She realized it would take an effort to get him to talk openly. "Your brother, Thor, told me to say that he loves you, since you don't seem to answer when he says it to you. You have people that care about you. Even most of the Avengers have sympathy for you, but you really are making it hard to connect with you."

She noticed Loki had stiffened at those comments. She faced him. He continued to stare into the mirror. "You might've heard that I have weird ass memory powers. Don't worry, I won't take them away, I don't even think I can do that. Don't move."

He didn't. She knelt a bit closer and placed her hand around his head. She closed her eyes and the usual glowing and mist began.

The atmosphere felt a little...brighter.

**...SceneChange...**

"I'm afraid of hurting them. So I closed myself off. I managed to lie to myself that I was in confinement so I stayed put." Loki supped on some tea as he leaned on the wall.

June smiled warmly to him. "Hm. I, for once, cannot relate. My family was murdered and my only friend thinks I'm dead right now. Anyone close to me is gone. There's no one to be afraid to hurt. Maybe..." she shook her head. "No. But you shouldn't cut them off. They care about you and Thor was devastated when you turned like this. If anything, you're doing what you're afraid of."

Loki looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"You're afraid to hurt him. He's hurting whenever he sees you mindlessly staring into that godforsaken mirror." She made her voice stern. "It's not bad to ask for help. It's not weak to confess your love. Loki, don't hurt yourself."

She held out her hand, where she rolled up his sleeves, revealing some faded scars, somewhat the shape of a nail. Loki, not having access to any weapons or blades, since Fury forbid open blades in the facility past curfew and no one saw Loki leave his room. He had used his nails to cut himself.

She placed her hand over them. "Go tell Thor. He'll be delighted to even see you talk."

When Loki glanced up, she realized his eyes were watering and slightly strained red. She tilted her head slightly. "I found when I get sad, it turns to anger, which is not the best outcome to these sort of things. Destroy something that causes you that anger, it helps."

**...SceneChange...**

Steve and Vision were in the living room, having an attempt at chess, Steve losing. There was a loud crash sound near Loki's room. They both stood up in alarm. They glanced at each other. Another crash. They both ran to the origin of the sound, the others following.

When they go there, they found Loki smashing the mirror, with June on the side. He was using his powers for the first time in ages, blasting super knives at it. Steve and Vision stared blankly at the scene.

"What's going on?!" Thor cried, entering the scene. There was a hint of distraught and stress in his voice. When he saw what was going on there was a moment of confusion and Thor spaced out.

Loki paused when he heard Thor's voice. He dropped the knives he had conjured up and gasped for breath for a bit. Adrenaline was a stranger to his body due to the longtime absence of it.

There was a moment of silence as Loki looked up at Thor. Thor gave a hopeful look at him. Loki smiled back, but as soon as he did, he shut down again. He pushed everyone out and shut the door. Only June was left in.

"Well, it's an improvement." June smiled. "You smiled at him."

Loki looked down. "I can't do what you want me to do. I'm sorry but I can't." He buried his face in his hands.

June walked up to him and put her hand in his shoulder. "Yes, you can. It'll just take some time, and it helps when you open up and let those help you." She handed him some tissues.

And he wiped his eyes. "Can you do the memory thing again please?" he muttered to June.

She nodded with a gentle smile. "Yea, sure." They both sat down and began the usual ritual so June could help Loki relieve the little number of happy memories he had.

**...SceneChange...**

The new rule; 'Training Rooms are Closed After Curfew' had Steve, Bucky, and Natasha on edge the whole day. They had been using the training rooms a lot during the day to make up time when the night came, but they still wanted to fight.

Natasha was on the couch, grumpily picking at the fake flowers on the coffee table. Bucky was near the corner, reading a book Steve recommended for him.

June walked in and collapsed on the couch opposite Natasha.

Natasha chuckled. "What, did you train so much you're exhausted?"

June shook her head and buried her face into the pillow. "I just did the memory thing to Loki for a whole hour and I don't think I've done that before. I got the worst headache."

Natasha swung her legs up on the armrest. "Well, you did get him to talk and do something other than staring into the mirror."

June nodded. "I know." her voice was muffled. She turned to Natasha. "It's nice to see him smile and talk about his past."

Natasha hummed. "Yea I guess." There was silence as June groaned into the pillow and

Natasha observing her.

The silence was broken when Tony walked in with a glass of water and panadol.

"Here, take this." he gave June the panadol and drink. She sat up and took it. Tony sat down next to her.

"So I've done some research and I've figured out a rough timeline of your past." He took out his phone and flipped through it.

"So you were captured to do some torture and opposite therapy to the hostages. You weren't reported missing till 36 hours after your kidnapping.

"Then, according to you, you did the opposite of what you were ordered to do, help the patients. Then when you helped and attempted to escape, they caught you and you were part of the hostages.

"When we were stopping the hovercraft carrier from lifting off forever (CA:tWS) when Bucky escaped and Hydra fell, you also escaped. There are some odd bits of the story that don't make sense here, but then we have record of you getting caught and tortured by small remains of Hydra's people, to take away some memories where we saved you and took you to the hospital."

Tony flipped through the file again. "Yeah...so...your accounts of what happened is accurate."

June shook her head. "I've been thinking, that's what they wanted me to think. That the torture didn't work and my memories were intact. Because they took away my memories of the patients and smaller, more important parts of it."

Tony sighed. "We don't know how to fix your memories thing yet. It's different to Bucky's, which they just erased everything rather than small bits. Shuri's coming tomorrow to examine you and see if she can find a way to restore the memories."

June nodded and covered her face with a pillow. Natasha pursed her lips and left.


	9. Chapter 7 & 8

**Before**

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" The Winter Soldier entered the square metal room. The one-way mirror reflected Bucky's concern.

June sat on the chair with her glasses close up on her face. "I called this session because I think it's time for the...final examination. Hydra is planning to invade the Soviet Union tonight so it will be quiet for the test." She placed her pen on the small table next to her.

Her back was to the camera, the one she had previously ruined the mic on.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"The Winter Soldier."

"What are key points in your past?" June asked as she scribbled some stuff down.

"Bucky. Steve. War."

She glanced at the mirror, where she knew there were guards watching them. "Do you remember your last mission."

He looked up at her. He tapped a sequence on his lap. "No." He didn't tap morse-code. Hydra would be able to interpret that. He, June and the others had created a sequence which looked like nervous taps but it actually meant 'I'm lying'.

"Do you remember the last time in the experiment room?"

"No." his finger kept tapping.

"How was-" she was interrupted as the heavy metal door was pushed open. A Hydra official entered holding the red book. The Winter Soldiers muscles tensed.

June stood up. "Hey I asked specifically to not interrupt my session in case-"

"Sorry Miss, we've caught some of our Super Soldier Candidates trying to escape. They almost did, their plan was very clever. Whoever thought of it could only be very smart, have an excellent memory and would know the layout of the facility. It was an inside job." The official said, holding out his arm, indicating for him to walk out.

The Winter Soldier glanced up at June. She was clenching her files and glared at the ground. He slowly walked out.

The official took out his keys. "We are in lockdown to catch this snake. Go to your room." June picked up her stuff and left."

**...SceneChange...**

June sat on the ground. Her files neatly piled on the small table in the simple enclosement Hydra had provided. The jail-like door with maximum security buzzed open. June looked up.

"Get up."

June stood up. They grabbed her arms.

"Hey!"

She didn't try to escape. She mustn't believe she was caught. The guards placed a mouthpiece on her chin. It opened up and covered her mouth as a gag. She couldn't make any sounds.

They led her through the facility. June soon realized they were leading her to the experiment room. When they opened the door, a high ranking Hydra official was standing there with a sneaky grin.

The guards tied her to the table and stepped back.

The Hydra official walked up to June. "So." he spat. "The least expected to help the Soldiers escape. The one who seemed the weakest. The one who thought it was smart to investigate an abandoned alley despite the late hour was the one who thought up this fantastic plan." He paced around the table.

June knew she couldn't get out of the bonds. Instead, she squirmed in anger. The official laughed. "We can't release you, you backstabbing liar. Instead, we'll have you as one of the stupid scientists in our facility. You seem to have proven your intelligence."

He walked back to one of the operators. "Let's give Miss Adler some Activation words." he glanced at her. "Do the words 'Longing...Rusted...Seventeen...Daybreak...' ahh you do."

June knew she shouldn't but she did. She tried to speak. She knew what the gadget on her mouth did but it was too late. Blood trickled down her neck at the failed attempt to talk.

The official smirked. "You seem to know The Winter Soldiers Activation words pretty well. Now you're going to get your own." He nodded at the Operator.

"They will be...'James Buchanan Bucky Barnes'." His smile widened. June clenched her jaw as the electricity went through her head.

**...SceneChange...**

Bucky stumbled into the sewer. The message he had gotten could only have come from one person.

A small figure was sitting down. Bucky approached it slowly.

"Bucky."

The voice took a moment for Bucky to remember. "June." He faced her. The light was now on her battered face. He helped her up.

"You remember?" June smiled.

"Bit by bit."

"What happened?"

Bucky rubbed his head. "I'm not entirely sure. There were hovercrafts, Captain America and...I think Hydra's gone."

June sighed. "I think so too. The facility was overtaken by police and such. I escaped the rush. I don't want to be questioned." she looked up at his weary eyes. "I've found a place we can stay at for the while. Come, you're exhausted."

**...SceneChange...**

The small house that seemed to be surrounded by trash was a perfect hideout for them. June led him inside and he collapsed on the beaten up couch. She sat down next to him.

"I didn't get the book." she finally said after a pause of silence.

Bucky shifted a bit. "What book?"

"The red book." she looked at him. "When I escaped, I should've gotten it. Now they can use it against you. I have to go back and get it."

Buck sat up. "I don't remember much about the past, or Hydra even. But I do remember something to do with you. I could trust you because you helped me. Because you helped all of us escape, and even if it wasn't successful you suffered the consequences."

June bit her lip. He didn't know she had gotten trigger words.

Bucky shook his head. "Don't go back, I need you now, to recover from Hydra, to help me find myself again. I think you did that sorta thing back then."

June stood up. "No. Now I know your safe, I have to go back, or else you won't really be safe. You can't go retrieve it because they will recognize you. I need to go. Now before the police have cleared the entire facility." she stood up and picked up the small backpack she owned.

Bucky stood up. "No wait, I still don't know who I really am, and I feel like you're the only one that can help me."

June paused halfway through the door. "No, I'm not. There's someone more important to you. And you're more important to someone else. Steve Rogers. Go to him."

Bucky walked up to her. "No, it doesn't feel right..."

"Because your heads all messed up and I've only been recently been important to you, but Steve has always been important to you!" June looked up at him. Her eyes glistened with thin tears.

Bucky stared blankly at her.

She sighed and knocked a series of knocks on the wall. The sign for 'I'm lying'. "What are the key moments of your past?"

"Bucky, Steve, War." he automatically said. He frowned.

"We made our own version of Activation words. Those calm you. Open your mind. He is important to you Bucky. He can answer your questions, not me. I have to go and get that book before you are forced to kill him."

Bucky looked down. "I helped you too. They tortured you at the beginning. Your body responded with creating a magic ability to do with memories. I helped you use them. I helped you fight and defend yourself."

"I learned to fight from the best. I'll return to find you when I come back. I'll come back." June waved goodbye and walked off.

Bucky blinked.

**Chapter 8**

**3 months ago:**

The warehouse was smelly and not very attracting at the very least. Inside wasn't any better.

The small table had beer bottles and cigarettes scattered on it. Around the table was more tables with metal scaps and electrical bits on them. 2 men were surrounding the main table laughing and another guy was tinkering away with the scaps.

The guy messing around with the technology spoke. "I've got an idea."

"An idea on how to get a girl that won't ditch you in the first 5 minutes, Jace?" joked one of the men, with a cigarette on his hand.

Jace sat down. "No. Listen, what are we?"

"Divorced suckers who sell stuff on eBay." grunted the other dude.

Jace smiled with a glint in his eyes. "Well, I know how to change that. That Tony Stark? Every other villain who has tried to beat the Avengers? Well, they had the Avengers to defeat to get to their goal. There aren't any more Avengers so it'll be easy as anything to get what we want.

"We can easily create some high-tech weapons, kill off Tony Stark, then threaten everyone. We become kings!" The others didn't look too enthusiastic.

"Come on, we'll be able to help Kylie go to some fancy school." Jace glanced at his friend.

He looked at the other one. "Come on, it's easy Ted."

Ted shrugged. "Well, Dan...you do want to send Kylie to a better school than the one she is at now."

Dan took a deep breath. "Well...yes. But it has to be pretty much flawless. Jace, you'll need to create some really good tech."

Ted glanced at the trash can with some crumpled test results that read A+. "What will Kylie think about it?"

The cheap TV sat at the end of one of the tables visible by all three men began to buzz.

"Multi-Billionaire Tony Stark has opened a one in a lifetime internship to assist him with Stark Industries!" The TV spokesperson held the microphone excitedly to his mouth. "He let this news out on the Billy True Stories Show in an interview about the Downfall of the Avengers this morning.

"Anyone can apply, but you must have a pretty smart mind because the internship is to be Tony Starks Number One design and idea man for his new 'secret project'. Apply on the Stark Website, go check it out, nerds!" the other spokesperson began to talk about some 'life-changing' makeup hacks.

Jace turned to the gang with a smile. "I think she'll contribute very well. HEY KYLIE!" he called out.

A teen girl around her mid-teens entered. "Yes?"

"Did you see the Tony Stark internship shit on TV?" Dan called.

. Kylie walked up to them. "Um, well yeah. Actually, dad, I was wondering if I could apply. I know you don't like the guy, but maybe it can help with our situation and it could help me land a job in the company, you know and then I'll be able to go to the Archery Camp this summer. You know, the one you don't want me to go to."

Dan smiled a smile every child should fear. "Yes, you can apply. Actually, it's fantastic. You know what? Go and make your mark with that Tony Stark! Show that jerk that ladies can be smart too!"

Kylie frowned. "But I thought you told me that I had to be lady-like and ignore my grades and intelligence..."

Dan shook his head with a fake laugh. "When?"

"When you didn't let me do the Archery thing even though I had saved up all the money."

"What? No..."

"Yes...you took it claiming Jace needed it for a project. You hit me to give it to you." Kylie met his eyes.

Dan stood up and whacked her with the newspaper. "Remember what I said about talking about that!"

Jace stood up. "Dan, don't," he looked at Kylie. "Go and do whatever you need to do to apply for the Stark Internship. Make sure you get it," he said warningly in a voice no better than Dan's.

Kylie held her forehead. The cut from the other day had opened. "Um yeah, okay. Thank you for everything." she gave a smile and walked out.

Ted opened up a roll of blueprints. "Alright, let's get this to work."

**Present Time:**

Tony Stark laid back on his desk fiddling with a pencil. The door opened. The blonde teen walked in.

"Oh hey, Kylie. have you finished with the 'homework' I gave you?" Tony asked gently. He knew she had family problems at home but she seemed very defensive about them so he never asked.

Kylie burst into tears. "No...Mr. Stark I'm so sorry I have to warn you my dad's gonna kill me if he finds out." she stumbled towards him as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"He and his friends, they've been planning something. I didn't know properly till now, but they plan to kill you so they can get some money. They've been using me, to steal some tech from you to help them. I'm sorry, they hurt me at home I didn't know what they were going to do." Kylie sobbed.

Tony frowned as he gave her some tissues. "Sit down." He led her to the couch. "Tell me more about it."

Kylie put down the tissues. "My mom was killed in a fire accident and so I now live with my father and his friends in a warehouse sorta thing. His friend builts things to sell. But now they tell me they need to kill you. Their weapons have advanced so much, I'm scared, Mr. Stark. It's quite powerful."

Tony thought for a bit. "It can't be anything I can't handle. When are they planning to kill me?"

"At your public conference this afternoon. I'm meant to be handing you the prototype of the energy source thing but they told me to stay away from there because they don't want me to get hurt."

Tony sighed. "Okay. So I'll have my suit ready just in case these 'weapons' get out of control."

"Will the Avengers come?" Kylie stifled.

Tony eyed her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She calmed down a bit. "Well, they're alive, right? You've got them hiding out somewhere safe right? The technology hiding them is really advanced because I couldn't track them or anything but they're alive, I know."

Tony chuckled. "Okay, believe what you want kid. But it's alright, even if they were here, it shouldn't be anything too bad that they would need to handle."

Kylie didn't say anything but her eyes showed fear.

**...SceneChange...**

The public crowded around the small stage build upon the square. People were hustled in the warming weather. Summer was coming. Officials were standing up there, people setting up. Kylie wasn't there. If she was, her father would know she had found out about the heist and she would get killed too. Instead, Tony ordered her to go have a coffee or something. Stay out of sight.

But she didn't. Kylie climbed up to the roof of the warehouse. She wrenched opened part of the roof and climbed inside the locked room of the warehouse. Where Jace had confiscated her own 'secret project'.

When her father took away her savings to go to the Archery Camp, she had created her own bow and arrow. And as she had stolen some tech from Stark for her father, she had stolen other bits and pieces to help add to her homemade weapon that later got confiscated.

She hopped down and moved some stuff around to find it. It was covered by some cloth. She took out the bow. It was obvious it was homemade, the actual bow was made out of twisted metal and the attachments were connected by duct tape and superglue since Jace never let her use the proper metal attachment stuff.

She shoved over the rest of the junk and took out her sheath, just as Jace had taken it off her. The homemade bows were there. Some were explosive. Some were normal. Some had toxins in them.

She headed out to the plaza.

**...SceneChange...**

"This is just a prototype, so don't get excited everyone. This single, small reactor can charge up a whole house for a year. Clean energy, no gas. It's wonderful. It should be finished by the end of summer, so start saving! Stark Industries doesn't do the weapons stuff anymore." Tony began his speech. His eyes darted around. There was no sign of the men Kylie had described to him.

Kylie herself, was up on a roof, which had a clear sight of the stage. She had spotted her father and Jace. They both had backpacks. Jace had a big gun. Dan had a grenade looking thing.

Kylie took out a normal arrow and hitched it into the bow. She aimed at her father's hand. And shot.

Dan must've had his hand on the activation button because it began beeping and the timer started as he yelled in pain at the arrows that had just pierced through his palm. Everyone stepped back as the bomb fell onto the ground.

Everyone was confused, as no one moved. But they spotted the gun Jace was holding and that made them move.

"Jace! We gotta get outta here!" Dan yelled, recognizing the homemade arrow and glanced at the timer. 43 seconds.

"Not yet!" Jace held up the gun and aimed it at Tony. Everyone ran and began screaming. Tony didn't suit up. Officials took out their guns, and some of them led Tony out of there. Some began holding up the perimeter.

Kylie took out another arrow and aimed at Jace's hand, about to pull the trigger.

"No Jace, the bomb will take him out it's fine we have to get out of here!" Dan began running. Jace ran off too. Kylie put away the arrow and hopped down from the building and glanced at the bomb. 47 seconds.

"Tony!" she yelled. She'd seen the prototype of the bomb work and she knew they wouldn't survive the blast.

"Stand back, miss," said a guard.

"No, she's with me." Tony waved him away. "What is it, kid?"

Kylie gasped for breath. "The bomb, its a motion bomb of something kind. Like it explodes as an impact like if you were in a car crash, it'll destroy everything 3 meters above ground and 20 meters radius."

Tony frowned. 17 seconds. He suited up and grabbed Kylie. He flew upwards just as the bomb exploded. He flung Kylie onto his back and told her to hold on. The explosion wasn't a firebomb, but as Kylie said, the was like a force came out and made a hard impact onto every person within 20 meters of it, also destroying the base of the buildings, glass shattering everywhere.

"Friday, scan the building structures," Tony ordered, hovering over the bodies that now occupied the streets below him.

"All steel and cement structures have been weakened or destroyed, buildings are falling," she replied.

Tony flew around one of the buildings and held up one side as it began to tilt. His thrusters began to work harder and the building slowly went upright. But as he began trying to fix the impossible mission, 4 buildings falling at the same time, a blast from the ground went towards him. Friday was the one who warned him.

They managed to duck it, scarring the side of the suit. Tony charged up his blasters. Friday quickly scanned the attacker. It was Jace. Tony shot. It hit the concrete as he jumped out of the way.

Jace quickly adjusted the gun he had. It began to glow green.

"Tony, that'll take out all electricity within 3 meters after it is shot. Your suit will shut down completely." Kylie warned.

"Friday put everything into the thrusters," Tony called just as Jace pulled the trigger. The air seemed to 'wobble' as the shot was activated, meters below Tony and Kylie, who had been shot up into the air.

"Put us on 'Route Hidden'. Oh and Friday, activate Camoflague to my suit please," Tony asked his A.I.

"Route Hidden?" Kylie asked, still clinging to Tony's suit.

Tony smiled. "You were right Kylie. We still have hope for the Avengers."


	10. Chapter 9 & 10

Everyone was sitting in the big lounge area in the Secret Avengers Facility, including Kylie. The only few that weren't present was Tony and June.

Tony entered swiftly, putting his phone down. "Okay, Kylie said that this power tech is extremely powerful and uses some alien tech too. Run some ideas by me." He made some hand gestures.

"Um, well that much power, it should let out some sort of radiation, or at least something we can track," Bruce thought up.

"We don't have magic trackers though," Peter pointed out. His eyes lit up. "Unless we do!"

Tony shook his head. "We don't. But Shuri's coming here in around 40 minutes for June's check-up, we can work with her to make something."

"Hey, where is June?" Natasha asked, looking around.

"Right here, it's cool guys I'm fine." June awkwardly leaned on the walls, all her clothes ruffled and hair a little frizzy.

. "Oh wow, Adler, you look like a mess, are you sure you're fine?" Bruce asked.

June dazedly waved away the suggestion. "No, just some odd dream vision things, nothing too important. But is this I hear now, major high tech alien weapons loose and could potentially take out this planet?"

Tony frowned. "Take out this planet? No, June this is just some geeks who thought they could outsmart us, it's fine. No planet is going to be taken out." He leaned against the couch.

June blinked a few times. "Oh. Okay, I thought I heard...never mind," she stepped forward. "Um, oh hello new girl,"

Kylie smiled. "Yea, hi my name is Kylie."

June smiled back and there were a few awkward seconds before she replied. "Sorry to hear that it was your father who invented the major high tech alien weapons that could not potentially take out the planet. Young childhood trauma caused by one's mother's death,"

Kylie's muscles tensed but June seemed lost in her own words as she kept talking. "Combined with your abusive father with the alcohol and the harsh living conditions, I mean that is truly horrible, you haven't had any chaotic tendencies but you seem to have handled it pretty well, the bow and arrows are nice, inventive, you're smart, but how smart?

"Not enough to have memorized the blueprints you caught a look of to realize that they were gonna kill Stark but then again, it's not much about one's intelligence but of how accurate your photographic memory is but I have quite a high level of photographic memory and you have that memory that means I can read your memory and that means we can have the blueprints of at least one weapon,

"But most weapons of such high potential destruction normally have an 'off' switch built in by the inventors, and normally the inventors put in similar 'off' switch in every other weapon they've built because of the lack of creativity."

June paused and glanced up at the Avenger's confused faces.

"Wait but couldn't we just blow up the weapons?" Steve asked.

June faltered. "What? No because of the alien tech. It'd be a lot harder to destroy with an explosion. In fact, the weapon itself would create an explosion and still be deadly to this planet."

"Why do you keep talking about the planet's destruction?" Tony exclaimed.

June blinked. "I don't know. I'm still very confused about last night?"

"Nothing happened last night." Natasha pointed out.

June nodded slightly. "Yes. I meant last night." she turned around but turned back to face them.

"When's Shuri coming?" she plainly asked.

"In half an hour?" Tony answered.

"Cool thanks." she walked forward, bumping into a wall before turning left into the staircase.

Kylie frowned.

Tony sighed. "Sorry Kylie, she's not normally like that. We've just found out she's had an odd, unknown past and her memories are a little odd. Just ignore that part."

Steve stood up. "Well, until Shuri gets here, let's chill."

**...SceneChange...**

Everyone was still in the big lounge but they were spread out, doing their own thing.

Steve and Natasha were sitting on the opposites on the couch, talking about infiltration tactics. June walked up to them and sat down next to Natasha.

"What's up, you seemed a little weird back there." Natasha wondered.

June clenched her clipboard. "I'm not sure. I just need to let off some steam, Shuri's gonna be here in 20 minutes I need to be back to normal till then."

Before either of them could answer Tony sat down next to Steve.

"Hey June, I was talking to Fury earlier and he accidentally mentioned a secret you have, what might that be? He shut up after I asked him about it."

Steve opened his mouth to tell Tony to shut up himself but June stopped him. "It's really nothing Tony. It was back before a bit after I was found unconscious on the experiment table in the abandoned hospital Hydra caught me in. He was talking about something and then I attacked him. I'm not sure why myself but he's sure that I know why. I don't."

Tony nodded slowly before leaning in slightly. "Okay...but seriously, what's up with Barnes? He's the only one of us that you haven't spoken to? Is there a reason?"

This time Natasha was about to speak but June began talking first. "Tony, I don't know."

"Wow, okay no need to be harsh. It's just Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, a friendly assassin there really nothing to be afraid of-"

June slammed her clipboard onto the coffee table. "Shut up!" she hissed as she took out her switchblade and held it to Tony's throat within seconds.

. Steve and Natasha stood up. "Whoa whoa, June clam down,"

"Sorry, June, I didn't know he was your weak point," Tony exclaimed. Her face twitched as her eyes flickered.

She dropped her knife and stepped back. "Oh my god." Her hair fell down in front of her face as she stared into the ground.

Natasha stepped towards here slowly. "June it's alright, Tony can be a bit annoying sometimes, even I want to slit his throat at times."

June stepped away from the couch set. "No stay back." she held her hands to her head. "Ugh the sound, it's ringing endlessly, where on earth it is ringing from!?" she screamed as she dropped to the ground.

Bucky, who was nearby walked slowly towards her. "Ringing?" he muttered. June tried to cover her ears.

"Bucky maybe don't-" Steve called. He was cut off by a purple blast. Steve smashed into the glass wall behind him.

June was on the ground, her arm out towards Steve. "Steve..." she stood up warily and stepped forward towards him.

Natasha stopped her. "Don't June, not now, you're clearly unstable."

June shook her head. "No wait," she muttered with a strain on her voice. "Steve Rogers. You were always important to him, I'm not the one who can fix you...he can..." she stumbled. "Go find Steve Rogers."

Natasha frowned. "What...?" She glanced at her. Her eyes were misty purple, not the dull drown they normally were.

June coughed. "You seem...to know The Winter Soldiers...Activation words pretty well." June turned around to face the others. "Now..you're going to get your own..." she croaked, "They will be...James...Buchanan..._Bucky_-" she collapsed onto the ground.

Steve stood up, clutching his shoulder. Natasha took a deep breath.

June moved the hair from her face and glanced into Bucky's eyes. "Barnes. Kill Barnes," she whispered as her fingers wrapped around the switchblade she dropped earlier.

**Chapter 10**

Clint walked into the room. June was strapped to the hospital bed. He had only met her once before and that was through a laptop.

"Fill me in," he asked.

Natasha crossed her arms. "Well, she'd been off all day, and then Tony and Kylie arrived with the news of the weapons and Kylie's father. She comes down, acts all weird, then while we were waiting for Shuri, Tony was being himself, stupid and it triggered June somehow and she began to attack Bucky.

"It took a while for us to take her down, she was pretty good at fighting. Definitely could've taken us two down." Natasha passed him a tablet. "This is the security footage of the whole thing." Clint watched it. Natasha continued to talk. "When she starts to speak after she blasts Cap, she doesn't seem herself, as if she was reciting her memories. At least that's what we think."

Clint raised his eyebrows, impressed by the fight. "Was anyone hurt?"

Natasha nodded. "Uh, yea, Bucky got pretty bruise up, Steve's shoulder was sprained and I hit my elbowed really hard."

"How's Bucky? He would be quite shaken up right?" Clint asked, placing the tablet on the table.

Natasha pursed her lips. "Yeah. He took most of her hits, she seemed pretty determined to kill him." She glanced at June. Her fingers began to twitch. "Oh she's waking up, I'd better call the others."

**...SceneChange...**

The Avengers filled up the room as June arose.

"Hey, how you doing?" Steve gently asked June.

She squinted at everyone. "Oh." she collapsed back onto the bed.

Tony stepped forward. "Look, I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have asked personal questions when I knew you were having trouble. That was a jerk move." He looked at her with pain in his eyes.

June titled her head towards him. "It's okay. You're not...it's okay. Tony," she held out her hand. "I'm sorry but I found this." He frowned but took her hand. A thin purple mist began to rise as June's eyes began to glow.

_Bucky's soft brown eyes stared deep into June's. "Here, to keep you safe." he passed her the switchblade. _

_June took it but closed her eyes. "Bucky, I think they did something to me, I think..." she opened her eyes, that were now glowing. "They don't know they did it."_

_Bucky held her hand. "We'll figure it out." _

_The scene transitioned, a wave of despair washed over Tony. _

_"Don't!" _

_Many soldiers were running and surrounding the facility. June spied the Hydra's Captain's bag on the desk. She leaned against the wall, putting some contacts. It made her eyes stand out a purple color. _

_June took a deep breath before she stepped around the corner and into the room. "Sir," she said clearly. _

_The Hydra Captain frowned. "Miss Adler, you have been activated." he seemed surprised but they needed the help. "Go down to the 3rd floor, we need back up there. _

_June smiled. "Sure thing Sir," she flipped out the switchblade and spun around as she stabbed the captain in the chest. The 5 other soldiers in the room put their guns on her. She immediately threw the blade towards one of the soldiers while she knocked over the desk, blocking an array of bullets. _

_She slid around the fallen desk and grabbed the bag. She quickly checked that the red book was inside. It was. She spun the table around, knocking one of the soldiers down. She jumped onto a window sill and held the top rim of the window and kicked the other soldiers. She then grabbed the curtain pole and lifted herself up as she wrapped her legs around the fourth soldier, and slammed her palms into his head, purple mist arising. _

_The soldier collapsed and she rolled over to the last soldier. She took out the switchblade that she had thrown earlier out of the wall that had been hoisting up the second soldier she'd taken down. _

_The last one quickly refilled his ammo and began blasting the bullets at her, but she jumped, using the wall as a boost and did a flip, grabbing the soldiers shoulders with her hands upside down and hinged her legs onto the dangling light from the roof, giving her a few extra seconds in the air for her to grasp the soldiers neck. _

_As she squeezed it, the familiar purple mist appeared, causing for the veins in the soldier's neck glow purple before he fell onto the ground, dead. June landed on the ground swiftly as she threw her blade once more, at the door guard which had just taken down the locked door. _

_"24 seconds," She smiled as she left the room, looking at her watch. _

Tony gasped as stepped back. June was sitting up on the hospital bed. "That's so cool!" Shuri exclaimed, examining June again. She glanced at Tony, who was pale white. "But not cool. Um, so June, your brain's activity seems to be perfectly normal but of course, it's not. Your memory...problems don't seem to be like Bucky's, they seem to be connected to your powers, so that's a new area for me, I haven't encountered anything like it."

June groaned as she sat up and began unplugging the wires and such connected to her. "Well, it's fine for now. The bigger problem is that Kylie's father is on the loose with powerful weapons."

Steve frowned and stepped forward. "No, the main issue right now is that you have activation words, ordering you to kill Bucky."

June waved it off. "Well, just don't say his full name and I won't become a killing machine."

Steve ignored her and faced Shuri. "Do you think you can ease off the words affect as you did with Bucky's?"

Shuri shook her head. "As I said, Hydra was smart, they linked all mental alterations on her to her powers, which are almost untouchable since she is the only one of her kind. I'll some research and see what I can do later. But right now I'll search for the weapons."

"How long till we need to go?" Bruce asked.

"An hour minimum. Maybe less." Shuri answered.

"Okay guys, gear up, Kylie you'll come with us, maybe you can talk to your father," Tony ordered.

As everyone began to clear out, Clint walked over to Kylie. "I saw that home-made bow and arrows out there. You good as shooting the arrow as you are making it?" he asked.

Kylie gaped at Clint. "Um, I think so Hawkeye sir, I mean Mr. Barton."

Clint smirked. "Okay, meet you in the training room in five, I give you some quick tips."


	11. Chapter 11 & 12

**Chapter 11**

Dear June.

In the ten minute session you gave me, in the short time I let you talk to me, you said that my sort of 'problem' was that I closed off all my emotions to those I care about. You said that one of your 'solutions' or exercises was to write a letter to someone. Anyone at all.

So here I am.

Steve. The First Avenger, the first hero, who saved Earth from the power of the Tesseract. He lost Bucky and then lost Peggy. He fought his friends and family for Bucky when he came back. That was love, to care so much and then to lose him again.

Then he keeps smiling. For so long I had thought I was the only one who properly cared for this team, who accidentally built a killing robot for them, to protect them. For so long I had been angry at them for not stopping me, angry at them for not letting me trust them enough to tell them about my worries.

But now I realized, Steve always had my back, that he cared about the team as well. The only difference was that Steve had Bucky, and that was his first priority. I don't have a 'Bucky'.

I guess Steve is my first concern because we had that fight. I think. I don't know.

So I'll write this to him.

Steve. Ever since I could remember, I was not the son of Howard Stark. I was not the invention he created and worked. I wasn't the revolutionary creation he was so very proud of. No, that was you.

You were the super-soldier that my father was so proud of. Always talked about you. And it wasn't just the fact that you had the serum in you, it was the fact you were such a good person. Apparently.

Every time I did something wrong, I was compared to you. Captain America wouldn't do that! Captain America would apologize.

So when I met you on that heli-carrier, I didn't know what to expect. But you were everything my father said. So maybe that was why I was subconsciously snarky towards you.

I was probably my fault we had a small rivalry between us.

You were my friend. Who was annoyed at S.H.I.E.L.D. for keeping secrets and then you go find your friend who turns out to have murdered my family and then you keep that secret from me.

We both did things wrong and I sorry for my part. June says apologizing is always good, even if you aren't sorry, it seems to please the others.

But I am truly sorry for being a jerk at the times I was actually being a jerk.

I guess we both are leaders and there is only one team of Avengers.

I don't really know, you'll never really ever read this I hope. More to make June happy and I guess myself.

-Tony Stark.

**...SceneChange...**

To Tony Stark,

So June made me do this. Didn't really say why. I guess its supposed to let out your feelings to someone. Not as in romantic, as in grudges or something like that.

My only grudge against you is that you weren't wrong. I now understand that you were doing what you thought was right, back in our 'little fight'. You realized the consequences our careless actions were doing and that people were dying.

Maybe it wasn't the best options, to go to the same people who decided to nuke the city. But you wanted to make things right and it didn't work out.

We could've talked about it I guess, but that wasn't really our thing.

I realize now you do care about this team, and that's all you've been doing all those years ago.

You never deserved this, to be targeted by the team, by the fans back in the day. The weary looks after each conference, how could I not have seen?

I always thought that all you were, was a smart-arse person who never took anything seriously. I thought you couldn't see the consequences of your actions as a spoilt billionaire, that you built a killer robot without telling us.

I see in your eyes that your brain had built some new walls to block the other side. I wish you would give me one more chance to take them down brick by brick and start to feel together what it means to be a real friend.

-Steve Rogers

**...SceneChange...**

June smiled at the crumpled pieces of paper that she had made the both write what seemed so long ago. She neatly folded both and placed each into their on file. She glanced around her room. Each file for each Avenger was quite full.

Except for Buckys. She opened the empty file. There was nothing in there except for a single paper, which was the one Fury gave her at the start of her time here. She fiddled with it for a while before putting it back in and placing the file on her bedside table.

She grabbed the pile of files and walked out of her room towards Nick Fury's office. The empty facility caused an eerie silence in the big open space. June's combat boots clicked every time she stepped.

She entered Fury's office. Empty too. She placed the files onto the desk and sat in his chair. She turned on the tv.

The lady on the screen was chatting loudly. "The Avengers are alive? Tony Stark isn't available for questioning at the moment to ask him, 'Why did he keep this a secret?'

"The Avengers were spotted 14 hours ago, heading to goodness knows where. Many are asking if we are in danger and the officials are still to confirm. Why else would the Avengers come out of hiding? Why in the first place?

"It seemed that their deaths were so real!" The lady was talking to some witnesses and such, as the screen showed some old clips of the fake death of the Avengers.

June turned the tv off and walked out of Fury's office. She quietly walked down into the facility's big lounge room. After a small smile she gave from the fun memories she had experiences with the Avengers on these couches, she gave an angry yell as she threw her switchblade at the wall.

Still angry, she flipped the coffee table and throw some mug at the wall too. She jumped over the couch and took out her blade and stabbed it into the wall again as she collapsed onto the ground.

She buried her face into her hands as she leaned against the wall.

"There's no need to cry little one."

June glanced up. The tall figure looked over her. "Go away." She grumbled, glancing up to her blade which was stuck into the wall above her.

The man chuckled. "No no no, here," he shoved a piece of metal onto her wrists. They stuck onto her. "No memory tricks now." He smirked.

June shook her head. She was still slightly drowsy from the dose they gave her earlier. "They'll come back." She muttered.

"No, they'll die before they realize its a trap." The man smiled, showing his yellow teeth.

"You'll kill your daughter, you bastard." June stared at him straight in the eye.

Dan laughed. "It's her fault she when with them. Now she'll die with them."

June struggled to stand up again. "They'll come back."

Dan shook his head. "No, they won't." Something ejected from June's metal wrist bands, needles into her wrist, injecting some liquid. "They'll die for real this time." June collapsed onto the ground.

**Chapter 12**

The quin-jet landed softly onto the grassy plain. Some caves were up ahead, where Shuri had located the weapons immense energy. The door opened and the Avengers walked out.

Tony Stark turned around and faced them all. "Okay team. We need to take them down. Stop them. We may be a bit rust, but these guys are amateurs without those weapons. So take out the weapons. I'll hand it over to the most experienced pep talker." He stepped aside and Steve stood tall next to him.

**Peter's POV:**

I leaned against the wall of the quin-jet as I listen intently to Steve. I hadn't been in battle since the Snap. Well, officially. Tony didn't let me participate in the Battle of the Downfall of Thanos. Except I managed to escape my room and helped defeat him. Since then, I haven't fought a proper battle.

Steve called the attention of the Avengers. "Okay guys, this is the first battle since our 'deaths' and since the traumatizing Battle of the Downfall of Thanos. As Tony said, all we need to do is take down the weapons, and then it'll be easy to stop Kylie's father."

I glanced behind me. Kylie was sitting on a chair, listening too. It was her father that did this. But it's not her fault. She must be so scared, of filled with guilt. These things do that to people. I put my full attention back to Steve.

"Now, there are many of us, and Vision said it'll be a good idea to have us all here, in case something goes wrong, we're all here to help. These weapons are nasty, but Tony's created a gadget, that can suck away all the energy from it. All we need to do is attach one to the weapon and it'll do the rest."

Tony jumped in, "If I had more time, I would've made them a bit more efficient." he mentioned.

Steve smiled and continued. "So, the people who will come in first." He looked at a folder he held. "Tony, Wanda, Clint, Thor and myself will go in first, try to take out the weapons. Natasha and Bucky will go in a bit after, to disable any of the weapons that are in storage or aren't in use.

"Vision and Bruce will stay here, to protect the quin-jet and for back-up, if we need it. And Peter," Steve looked at me. "Do you think you're ready?"

I nodded. "Yes Mr. Rogers." I smiled. I was gonna go in!

Steve nodded. "Okay, so Peter and Kylie will scout on a high place in the cave. You guys will not engage the enemy, you are there to make sure nothing slips past and to help, if we need it. We don't want you guys to get any unwanted attention."

I nodded excitedly. I looked back at Kylie, who had a small smile on.

"Do you really think we're ready?" Natasha asked.

Tony nodded. "June quickly examined us before, she said we should be fine with this mission. But if there are any triggers or any pressuring situations, we should leave. And everyone should look out for the other okay? Check your buddy." Tony suited up with his Nano-Tech. Let's go."

I walked up to Kylie. "So, ready to go?" I held my thin mask in my hands.

She smiled at me. "Yeah. Let's go." She grabbed a quiver filled with some unusual arrows. Instead of a sharp head it was flat. Kylie obviously saw me looking at the arrows. "They've got Tony's little machine on the end, so I can shoot the weapons and disable them. As they said, once the weapons are gone, the dude is easy to deal with." She picked up a bow and walked out over the grass.

I quickly put on my mask and ran after her.

**...SceneChange...**

**Third Person View:**

June sat against the wall. Her wrists were tied together and to a table. She wasn't gagged, there was no point in it, since Kylie's father had hacked and disabled Friday's connection to the facility and no one outside could hear her.

She leaned head against the leg of the table and pursed her lips. Her switch-blade was on the coffee table a few metres away.

Switchblade.

June tried to pull her hands through the rope.

Blood.

Purple mist was released from June's fingers and bled into the rope.

Glass.

The rope snapped and June bolted for the coffee table, and grabbed her blade. She glanced around and rushed to a control panel and began contacting the Iron Man suit.

No luck. June's breathing increased. She looked around franticly and began looking everywhere. She took out couch pillows and looking through cabinets and cupboards.

Then she pulled out a random unused drawer. At least she thought it was unused. Inside was a framed photo. It was a picture Friday took in the aftermath of the Battle of the Downfall of Thanos. A few of the Avengers were there, smiling.

It was taken moments after they found Sam Wilsons body. It was taken moments before they realised what had happened. Moments before the emotions and consciousness came in.

June smiled for a moment before she spotted someone in the back. She looked closer.

Doctor Strange.


	12. Chapter 13 & 14

**Chapter 13**

June found Dr. Strange's phone number with no difficulty on the fridge door. She quickly texted him the info and waited patiently. Calling would've been more efficient but then Dan or his friends might hear her and she couldn't afford that.

The cave the Avengers had gone to was rigged to explode the moment they walked in there and they should be arriving soon so June didn't have much time.

She began glancing at the phone constantly. Nothing. She began to nervously tap on the table. She paused.

The sequence was familiar. Tap, tap, long tap, pause, tap.

_I'm lying_

'Bucky.' She muttered. But she was distracted as brightly colored sparks caught her attention. Soon, a small portal appeared, with the golden rim, known as Dr. Strange's portals.

June hurriedly jumped in.

She fell into a room, with Dr. Strange stand in front of her. She didn't waste her time. "Dr. Strange sir, sorry but the Avengers are in danger and I need to warn them about walking into a fatal trap!"

Dr. Strange frowned but held his hands up as he began to conjuror up another portal. "Alright, I'm sending you to their current location."

Another portal opened and June thanked Dr. Strange as she rushed through the portal.

**Peter's POV:**

Kylie and I hid behind the entrance of the cave. We were waiting for the others to attack so we could get to our spot without any difficulty.

My focus was redirected when I heard June's voice.

"Trap, it's a trap!" I heard. I turned to the voice. June was around a hundred metres away from us, running full speed. "There are bomb rigged to explode, Kylie's father captured me!" she called.

I realized what was happening. I turned and began calling the same words as June. "It's a trap!" I yelled, running into the cave. I heard Kylie faintly call my name but I had to stop the Avengers from blowing up.

I stumbled down a steep hill in the cave and spotted them. "It's a trap," I said, as I heard the first round of explosions go off. They had already began moving out at my first calls, but it wasn't enough.

Everyone ran past me, but I saw Natasha fall back. She stumbled and fell, clutching her leg.

I ran to her, in the fiery atmosphere. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, standing up, holding on to me. "I think some shrapnel got to my leg." she muttered as I help her walk out. My ears rang at the sound of the second explosion. I saw Tony running back to us in his Iron Man suit.

"Hurry up," he ordered, lifting Natasha of me, and began heading out. I ran after him but crashed into something. My nose began to bleed as I stumbled back. Tony stopped and turned around. "What's wrong?!" he called.

"I don't know," I responded, I put my hand up and tried to touch him but a force-field seemed to be in the way. Blue energy shimmered in front of my hand as I tried to reach Tony. We both realised what happened at the same time.

"Go!" I ordered him as I spotted a smaller explosion go off a few metres away from me. The blast still was able to go through the blockade. I couldn't.

"No, Peter, I'll figure something out." He frantically looked around.

I shook my head. The last round of explosives would go off in any moment, taking the whole cave out. "Friday, take him to safety!" I yelled, as Iron Mans thrusters glowed, and took off.

I stood back in defeat, my Spidey suit heating up on my skin. As I heard the last explosion go off, I heard Uncle Ben's words in my head.

"With great power, comes great responsibility."

There wasn't much I could do when I felt sharp pain all around my body as the shrapnel pierced my skin. I collapsed and darkness was all I could see.

**June's POV:**

Tony crash landed onto the grass, where the other Avengers were. Natasha rolled over, trying to take in what just happened.

I looked at everyone. They had ash and black dust on their faces, many minor burns. Some were holding their limbs, probably broken.

Everyone ducked their heads when the last explosion went off. A tremendous noise made my ears muffled. Everyone began talking at once.

"Where's Peter?" Kylie yelled. "Where's Peter!" she screamed, running to Tony.

Tony seemed lost. His suit dematerialized and his breathing was heaving.

I ran over to him. "What happened?" I whispered. He was fazed by the question. "What happened?" I said louder.

He didn't answer. I glanced at the smoking cave entrance. I stood up to go inside, but Steve stopped me. "It's too late." he managed to say. His words echoed in my ears, the sound of the explosion was still repeating itself inside me.

I stood back and stared into Steve's eyes. Too many thoughts were going through my mind. He stumbled, but I caught him.

"What just happened." he mumbled into my hair.

"I don't know," I managed to say, as I tried to remember who's fault it was.

Everyone's voices were almost as bad as the explosion. Loud and disturbing. As I help Steve sit down, I spotted purple mist rise from my fingers.

'Not now...' I thought panicking. But as I heard the sound of another enormous explosion, I covered my head as and automatic reflex. It was as though a fist of orange flame had decided to punch it's way out of the main complex. Smoke and fire rushed out.

Land mines.

As I slowly uncovered my self and looked up, thick smoke was all I managed to see. I felt weak, like all my energy had been sucked out of my being. As I fell backwards, I expected the hard grass to catch me, but instead I fell into a pair of arms.

As my vision cleared, I recognized the face of Bucky. "What happened?" I asked for the 3rd time that day.

He helped me sit up as the smoke was clearing. As I spotted the others, they were intact. Small purple dome like force-fields were covering the small groups, protecting them from the landmines.

The domes flickered and disappeared as I lost consciousness.

**Chapter 14**

**June's POV:**

I woke up. I didn't wake up to the piercing white light, or to doctors with blue masks above me. I woke up to a library. The wooden roof helped my regain my mind a bit.

I still didn't process what was going on though. I sat up. I recognised the place.

The Sanctum Sanctorum. We were at Dr. Strange's place.

I stood up and walked around a bit, still dazed by the events before.

"Lost?" The familiar voice called me.

I turned around. Strange was standing there, with his levitation cloak behind him. "Yeah, a bit. What happened?" I asked again.

Dr. Stranger pursed his lips. "Peter died in the last explosion." he stated. I paused. "Everyone else is fine, because of your force-field things. Wong's attending them in our makeshift hospital ward. Come," he said gently.

As I followed him, my brain was filled with millions of thoughts. Peter, dead? Reality to me felt unsure.

I entered the room where everyone else was. I saw Natasha's leg was seemingly fine, her skin just needs to heal. Everyone else seem fine.

No one really reacted to my presence. I stood, frozen. I was the psychiatrist, I should be doing the comforting and grief method. But I couldn't move.

I soon found my self walking out the door. I couldn't think right.

I sat on the bench in front of a café. This was the first time out in civilization.

Everyone was walking around, carefree. Unknowing to them to what had happened.

I thought about the facility, how it was so quiet. The facility.

Kylie's father and his friends were still there. They still had their super weapons and could destroy the world if they wished, they probably don't know it, but there was potential.

I glanced back at the Sanctum. It seemed to calm from out here. The Avengers definitely weren't battle ready now. But we couldn't wait until they were. I abruptly stood up. I was struggling to keep up with my brain. I decided to go defeat them my self.

"It couldn't that hard," I found my self muttering.

"Yeah it could, which is why you'll need some help."

I turned around. "Bucky? What are you doing here?" He looked like a mess, his hair was slightly frizzy and his eyes were stained red.

"I'm here so you don't do anything stupid."

"I wasn't going to," I said, even though I probably was."

"You were, I heard you talking to yourself." He crossed his arms.

Talking to myself. I haven't done that in ages. I sighed and nodded. "Alright fine, we're going to Stark Tower."

We stood inside Stark Tower. Many officials and such were busily walking around us.

"What's the plan?" Bucky asked.

I looked around. "Well, see those two guards? Distract one of them by asking a question. I do the rest." I decided. I didn't know if this plan would work but it was the only one I could think off.

We both walked up to the officers.

"Sorry sir, but we couldn't find Starbuck's, could you direct us? I think we took a wrong left." Bucky asked, in a 'nice' voice.

The officer nodded, "Sure, you just turn right then around Henry's Café it's on your left."

As he was direct us, I placed my hand on the other officers forehead. His eyes flashed purple as he dazed forwards. The officer directing us didn't notice, as I put my other hand on his temple and he fell into the daze.

We both hurried past the security and walked up some stairs.

"Good job," Bucky muttered.

"Good job to you on your people skills," I smiled back. "And Starbucks?"

He paused. "Uh yea, Peter used say how he wanted to show me it." I slowly nodded. "He's on my mind." he stated as we got to an elevator.

I inspected it. "I'm stuck." We couldn't get through without a pass.

"Unless your powers somehow work on machines, we're screwed." Bucky sighed.

We looked up the corridor as we heard heels coming our way.

"Plan?" Bucky asked.

"Why always ask me?" I whispered.

We tried to act normal but we didn't expect who turned the corner.

"Bucky?" the lady exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Tony's going to get so mad if he's found out you've left the facility!"

"Sorry Pepper but it's an emergency." He replied.

"Pepper Potts?" I asked, bewildered.

"That's me. Come on, we don't want anyone else to spot you." She led us into the elevator. "Tell me the emergency on the way.

"I can't believe it. He's gone?" Pepper exclaimed, shocked.

"Yea..." I mumbled.

"Kylie's father's still in the Facility right? I'll get you there as fast as we can." Pepper walked towards the roof. "Helicopter."

We followed.

"Shouldn't you have the whole team?" she asked.

"No, they're still too shaken up to do anything." I explained. "Bucky's just here because he followed me without me knowing." I glanced at him. He grinned back.

Pepper nodded. "Okay, the helicopters ready. It will autopilot to Route Unknown, to the facility."

We hopped on.

She looked up at us. "Be careful. I'm so sorry about Peter, I'll call Tony right now. He must be in a horrible state." she closed the door and stepped back as the helicopter began to lift off.

I glanced at Bucky. "Well, it's just us two now."

He looked forward. "Just like the old times."

"Which we don't remember, but-" I shrugged. "We survived so I'm assuming we're good."

Bucky smirked. "I think I'm the one who taught you, so I think I'm better."

I fiddled with my headset. "I sure hope so because I don't remember how to fight."

"It'll come naturally."


	13. Chapter 15 & 16

**Chapter 15**

**June's POV:**

We didn't have any elaborate plan to take down the evil beings that had taken over our facility and killed Peter Parker.

We snuck in quite easily, as we still had access to the facility. After we stole some of the power diminishing machines Tony had managed to create before and used them on Ted, Dan and Jace's big guns, we tied them down pretty easily.

I certainly didn't know how to fight. It did come to me automatically, and I did do some cool techniques to defeat these men, but something didn't feel right. I ignored it as I tied the unforgivable men with some zip ties and rope.

"You fools will perish." Dan sneered. He was Kylie's father. Even his face was covered in scars, any teenager would run at his presence.

I nodded. "Okay, sir," I muttered, not entering his provocations he had been saying all this time.

Bucky finished tying up the other two. "Okay June, contact Strange, I'll call Fury." He took out a phone as he began dialing. I did the same.

Jace chuckled. "Well well, we are in the presence of June Adler. We saw her file remember Ted?" he laughed loudly. I frowned. He continued to sneer. "June Adler...didn't you loveee Bucky Barnes?"

I looked away, avoiding his taunts. Ted chuckled. "That file, did it say Hydra made you try and kill The Winter Soldier with certain trigger words?"

I bit my lip. "June," Bucky stood close to me. "Maybe it's best if you got to another room so you don't get triggered."

I nodded. But as I stepped forward to leave I heard his name.

"James Buchanan Bucky Barnes," I froze and stumbled. I heard Bucky knock him out and finished duct taping the other two.

Thoughts were racing through my mind, not properly processing each thought. I leaned against the wall and tried to look away from Bucky.

He walked to me. "June, listen to me, focus on me." He raised his arms slightly, putting them above my shoulders. I was breathing heavily, trying to fight the control that was taking me over. One of his arms lowered, going around my waist. I ignored it.

I could see the faint purple mist around my face, my eyes glowing in the reflection of Bucky's dark eyes, which were staring down at me.

I coughed as I heard something click. I flinched, but he put the hand that he lowered up to my cheek. "Breath...'' he muttered. I glanced down in panic. I saw my switchblade on the ground. He must've taken it off my belt.

I shook my head. Pain was rushing to my head. "I can't," I choked. "It hurts,"

He tried to get me to look at him. "You're stronger, take it away, you can do it,"

His voice soothed over me but I was struggling to keep conscious. Bits of my vision got cut off as I fought.

I shook my head. "No, I'll kill you," I gasped, as I grabbed the last Energy Sucker (Tony would definitely call it that) and attached it to my temple. I felt him catch me before I fell into the dark.

**...SceneChange...**

Silence is the worst. At 3am, the silence makes the worst noise. They say the loudest thing is silence.

June stood at the front of the facility's door. Apart from the waves hitting the side of the secret base, she couldn't hear anything.

She should've died when she put the Energy Sucker on her head. But she didn't. Peter shouldn't've died but he did.

**Tony's POV:**

I don't know. I should've stopped him. I remembered June's words, 'Don't fill yourself with guilt, it'll drown you before you realize the truth."

Pepper had tried to talk to me many times, June called once. But I never answered.

I had enough of fiddling with my machines so I wondered around the facility.

I walked passed Peter's room. I paused. No one had entered or had bothered to clean up his room. The public still didn't know about what happened, so May still think that he's dead, but maybe alive, since they spotted our Quinjet.

I hovered my hand over the door handle. Before I could process any memories of my entering this room, I found my self facing the poster covered walls and the smell entering my nose.

I

trembled at the feelings my senses were picking up. I almost broke down there and then. I felt the familiar wobble in my fingers and I let go of the handle. I stood in the middle of the room.

I glanced at his desk. It was filled with bits and pieces of machinery, but there was a to do list on his wall. I stepped forward to read it.

_-contact Aunt May and Ned- was crossed out and written back on multiple times._

_-bake cookies for Mr. Stark-_

There wasn't anything else for a while, till more recent dates.

_-June says to train with Steve DONE-_

_-bake with Nat, June says she likes baking-_

_-teach/play chess with Thor? DONE-_

_-watch movies with Tony-_

_-talk to Loki! :) DONE-_

I smiled a bit. Most of them weren't ticked off but I remembered Peter trying to teach chess to Thor, it was hilarious.

I glanced down at the bottom of the list.

_-Do the letter thing with June DONE-_

It was done. June did a letter thing with me, maybe its the same thing, which means June has a letter addressed to someone from Peter!

I rushed out of the room and walked to where I saw her before.

She was asleep on the table, her laptop on sleep mode. I walked slowly. I glanced at the big pile of files on the table. Pepper said she was referencing her notes from before to help us again.

I glanced at the cup of water on the table. It was still full, just as Pepper gave it to her 2 days ago. There was a whole empty jug with coffee in it and a half full mug.

I looked at the files. As I was rummaging through to find Peters, June's phone buzzed.

Her friends thought she was also dead, so she shouldn't be getting messages from people, so I glanced at the lit up screen.

_-28/04/15: Cancel Birthday-_

It was a reminder. As I was about to turn back, another reminder popped up.

_-28/04/15: Mom's funeral-_

I realised it was dated 5 years ago. I pursed my lips as I tried to ignore it.

I finally found Peter's file. It was just as fat as all of ours. I looked through it. It was filled with loads of noted written by June and pictures. I finally noticed a piece of paper with different hand writing. It was Peter's Letter.

Dear Someone,

June said to do this, and since I have nothing better to do, I guess I'll do it.

June is really cool though, she has these cool powers and can show you memories! A bit like a movie mixed with virtual reality!

She has a weird past, that she can't remember, just like Bucky! I think they know each other from Hydra, that's my theory.

I miss MJ, Ned and Aunt May. They must miss me, I hope.

I wonder how home is without me. I wonder how Flash reacted.

It's alright here I guess. I'm with the Avengers, so it's always interesting. I mean, it was kind of worrying and depressing before June came.

Bucky, Steve and Natasha would spend days without end training, wreaking their knuckles and completely wearing themselves out. Bruce would stay in his room the whole time, Thor, just lingering around, caring for Loki. Loki just sat there, alone. We all were different.

Mr. Stark seemed alright but I think he is also worrying about us. He had to suffer a lot when we fought Thanos. I want to help, but the panic attacks back then were almost 5 times a week.

June is helping all of us though! She has really good techniques and stuff for us. Also weird exercises, like this letter.

I just hope everything gets better, and that June can make us just like we were before. Then maybe I can see Ned again and play with his Legos. Maybe I'll be able to tell him I finally watched the Star Wars movies.

I could see MJ and tease her about that stupid boyfriend she got, who said bad stuff about Spider-man and she knocked him out.

I could say hello to Aunt May again and help her with her jobs. I could feel the fun and excitement as I wait to become Spiderman after school, instead of feeling like trash when I put the suit on.

I could tell MJ, and she can be Ned's girl in the chair.

Maybe, but I can't ask too much of June, no one can fix this mess. You can't bring back someone from the dead, Sam Wilson won't come back, none of us will be the same. But she can try. And I guess that matters.

From, The Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman,

Peter Parker

**Chapter 16**

Steve wondered aimlessly around the compound. Pepper was dealing with the chaotic public and had to forcefully make sure Tony didn't face them no matter how much he pestered how it was important.

Tony was quite annoyed when June supported Pepper's argument. He didn't argue when June said that his mental health was more important than random people who don't really know the truth.

Steve fiddled with the stress ball June gave to him. Tony was dealing with a lot now. Maybe he was before too but he wasn't hiding it this time. Steve entered the second kitchen.

June was looking through some files and through her laptop. Steve sat down opposite her, staring at the pile of papers on the coffee table.

"So...busy?" He smiled.

June nodded, "Yeah, yeah, just revising some notes I took before," she yawned a bit.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "When did you last sleep?"

She blinked. "Um...well, last night." she focussed back on her work.

Steve frowned. "Okay...well, are you doing alright with your memory thing? And the force-field thing back when...back then." He squeezed the stress ball.

June looked up at him. "Um...nothing's happened since...the incident. No memory flash-backs or power rushes."

"Have you tried using them?"

"No time," she stated. Steve opened his mouth to say something else but he was interrupted by a ring tone.

The Pirates of the Caribean theme song rung out. June glanced at her phone on the table.

'Hayley' was on the screen. She looked back to her work, ignoring the call.

"You still have her contact?" Steve inquired.

"Yeah...I don't answer it though since I'm supposed to be dead, or missing." June muttered, still audible. Steve nodded slowly as they waited for the phone to ring out.

A short beep went off when voicemail was activated.

Hayley's voice was sharp through the phone's speakers. "Hey, June...I know you're dead, or missing. But...I still have hope you're out there! With your cool switchblade and sick skills, I doubt you can stay in captivity for long! Don't worry, I'm fine.

"Happy Birthday though, I hope you're having a good time. I'm gonna visit your mom's grave since you can't. I'll tell her your accomplishments. Good luck."

The phone beeped once more and her phone's screen blinked back to her home screen, a bright selfie of Loki, Peter, and June eating ice-creams.

June looked back at her work. Steve gaped. "It's your birthday?" She nodded. "You didn't tell us?"

She folded some papers. "It was also my mom's funeral and my father's deathday." She stood up and was about to leave the room when she paused. "And I would prefer to celebrate it when everyone's happy and well before I celebrate it for myself."

She quietly walked out of the room to put away some files. Steve frowned and stared out the window into the floor below.

**...SceneChange...**

**(1 1/2 hours later)**

June had collapsed on the couch. She was wearing some jeans she had on yesterday and a grey shirt with the Captain America Shield printed onto it. She was leaning on a bunch of pillows and had a drink bottle half filled with coffee.

Natasha was doing a puzzle on the coffee table opposite June. She kept glancing up at her in confusion. Bucky came and sat down next to Natasha.

"When did she last sleep?" he asked.

Natasha made a face. "Who knows." she looked back up at her. "The bigger question is why she's wearing a Captain America t-shirt rather than a Bucky one." Natasha jammed a puzzle piece into place.

Bucky frowned. "I don't think I even have merch and why would she be wearing something to do with me?"

Natasha smirked. "Nevermind." Bucky glanced at June. She was still sprawled all over the couch.

There was some silence as Natasha continued to make her puzzle. A sudden crash of metal was heard. They both looked behind them.

It came from the lab where Tony did his creations. He had accidentally knocked over some things which had fallen down. They heard him faintly swear and bent down to pick them up. Bucky walked over to him.

He bent down and picked up the last bit of scrap metal and placed it on the table where Tony had put all the rest of the pieces. "You good?"

Tony fumed. "Yeah, aren't we all?"

Bucky shrugged. "June's making progress with us, hopefully, we can go back out to the public again soon."

Tony clenched a screwdriver. "But why is she helping us? Why can't we help ourselves? We should be able to do that, we're supposed to help people!"

Bucky thought for a moment. "Maybe because everyone needs to help someone else. Everyone is vulnerable to themselves so that's why we need others to help us. No one is problemless."

Tony fiddled with the screwdriver. "What's she gonna do? Make us forget about Peter so we don't have nightmares? We can't be fixed. We are some specimen for her to experiment on!"

"We're not. And she isn't going to make us forget about Peter. Death is part of our lives. Her profession covers this sort of stuff. She's trying her hardest. She's also suffering from Peter's death and yet she's still seemingly functional, more than all of us." Bucky tried his hardest to explain.

Tony placed the screwdriver onto the tabletop and sighed. "I know."

**...SceneChange...**

I opened my eyes. It felt odd. My skin felt smooth as I rubbed my hand on them. They were slightly itchy. I looked around. I was in a hospital gown, and it looked like I was in a hospital ward.

"Hello?" I called. My voice sounded different. How different? I don't know. I don't remember. It just sounds off.

"Anyone there?" I repeated. I wasn't restrained but I didn't move. I glanced up at the door as a doctor came in.

"Where am I?" I asked.

He looked down at me. "It's surprising you ask that. Maybe you should ask something else first."

I blinked. "Who am I?"

He smiled. "Our new soldier," he announced as he turned around. On his back was a symbol.

"What's that symbol?" I asked again.

I heard him chuckle. "It signifies Hydra. Cut one head off, two come back."

I leaned back as he put something into my arm. "Okay."


	14. Chapter 17 & 18

**Chapter 17**

Peter passed June the card made of thin cardboard paper. She opened it and smiled.

"Thanks, Peter but you shouldn't have given me anything. After what happened-" June paused for a moment but automatically continued. "The others aren't in the right headspace for anything like this right now."

Peter nodded. "I know June, but it isn't fair. Birthdays are supposed to be happy and you at least deserve that happiness." June frowned. That phrase seemed familiar. She shook it off as Deja Vu.

"Well, thanks anyways Peter." She turned around and began to leave when she paused. There was an odd echoing sound in the back of her head that sounded so real.

"June..." the sound seemed to make out. She shook it off and continued to walk out with Peter downstairs.

The main lounge, a big open area, with multiple couch circles and Loki and Bruce's chambers on the side with their open doors. It didn't seem right.

June's instincts crept in. She glanced from side to side, determined to protect Peter from whatever oddity she sensed. Unlike last time...June blinked in confusion. Her train of thought faltered. She glanced at Peter. He was looking infinitely at the empty space. There was moment of silence before June spoke.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know," he stated.

The buzz in June's head was getting louder. She ignored it an peered into Bruce's chamber. It was empty. He doesn't normally leave it, especially after...

June abruptly turned around. The buzzing stopped. The silence without the white noise was deafening.

"Peter, somethings wrong," she turned to him. His back was facing her. "Peter?"

He slowly turned around. As he did, June muffled a gasp. The white buzzing noise entered her mind again, louder than ever.

HIs face was horribly burnt. The parts that weren't all flaky and full of scabs, was pink and blotches of blood was decorated all over his face. Bits of red cloth was visible all over his arms and face, melted into his skin.

The edges of his mouth were etched open, like he clawed it open, his lips covered in red, both blood and his spider-suit.

"Yes June? You were asking for me?" He smiled, but without the sweetness.

Before June could even mutter his name, he thrusted out a knife, June's switchblade, towards her chest. Her reflexes came out before her scream.

**...SceneChange...**

Bucky returned to the couch, where Natasha had already stabbed the puzzle with a small knife.

"Better hide that before Fury confiscates it." Bucky warned as he sat down next to her again.

He looked up at June as she dropped the bottle of coffee onto the ground. There were some moments for he realised the familiar purple mist rising under her fingers.

"Nat," he called, touching Natasha's shoulder. She looked up, and when she saw what was happening, she stood up.

"Tony!" she yelled. Footsteps came over. "Look,"

Tony tried to shake June awake. "June!" her eyes opened, but they were glowing, with more intense and thicker mist flowing out. Tony waved his hand over her eyes but she didn't move.

"June, wake up!" The others began to realize something was up and came over to see what was happening. They were talking all at once.

Tony stepped back as June suddenly sat up, blood began streaming from her arm.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Tony ask franticly. He motioned for Thor to get the medical bag.

June was gasping and clutching her head. "He stabbed me..."

"Who did?" Bucky asked calmly as he could, as he was fiddling with the knife that was on the puzzle Natasha was working on. He snatched it when he saw the purple mist.

June tried to speak again, she strained her vocals but nothing came out. Fright for some reason consumed every cell in her body, swelling them with terror. With every second she practically felt the rise of her blood pressure, but she knew that this was the least of her worries.

"Who did? How?" Thor growled.

June shook her head, sweat pouring down her face as she was shaking. "Peter did,"

.**..SceneChange...**

I was escorted here in a wheelchair. I don't think I've ever been in one before. I still don't remember much, but the nice man who brought me here said that I would recover it soon enough.

The room I was brought to was very white, and had mirrors on the walls. The man, who I think is a doctor, stood in front of me.

"Stand up." he said. I suddenly realise I couldn't. I didn't realise it before. Everything before didn't feel like anything, like in a dream when you don't have a sense of confirmation.

The feeling in my legs were gone. It felt numb, but like an absence numb. "I can't." I finally say.

"Yes you can," the doctor said kindly.

I nodded and gripped my hands on the arm rests on the wheelchair and heaved myself up. I forced every nerve in my body to push my leg forward. It did.

I continued to do this until I had subconsciously did a whole lap of the small room. I only realised I finished when I did.

"Oh."

That was yesterday. I think. The doctor said my perception of time was still a little funny. Apparently the accident was very bad. They said that they don't know what happened, but I do, which is why they need my memory to come back. Apparently they need to confirm something, about an experiment accident gone right.

I don't know what that means. But the food here is good.

I blinked and realised I was in the hospital room again. Oh. There was a bright fluorescent light above and around my head. I heard a machine run.

I blinked again but this time I felt myself falling.

**...SceneChange...**

I passed June the card made of thin cardboard paper. She opened it and smiled.

"Thanks, Peter but you shouldn't have given me anything. After what happened-" June paused but continued. "The others aren't in the right headspace for anything like this right now."

I nodded. "I know June, but it isn't fair. Birthdays are supposed to be happy and you at least deserve that happiness." June frowned. I blinked. I wasn't feeling right. The word 'Peter' echoed in my mind.

"Well, thanks anyways Peter." She turned around and began to leave when she paused. I frowned. this place seemed familiar. I felt sorrow.

She suddenly found her self walk, and I suddenly found my self following her.

She led me downstairs. This new place, it felt slightly less uncomfortable. I couldn't place my finger on it. I wanted to scream something but I didn't know what. The words where there, but I couldn't make it out.

June began glancing around. Was she looking for something? I felt uneasy. Like millions of ants were crawling up my body. Where was everyone?

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I didn't.

She glanced into a room. There was a containment chamber inside. Was she going to put me there? When no one was here to see her do it? I panicked.

The feeling in my arms spread to my legs. I glanced down and saw bright red flesh instead of my pale arms. I stepped back as the raw meat with patched of blue and red engulfed my normally being.

"Peter, somethings wrong," I heard the girl say. "Peter?"

I slowly turned around. As I did, I heard her gasp. She was going to put me, a monster, into that glass prison.

I tried to move but it hurt all over.

"Yes June? You were asking for me?" I smiled, but it hurt more.

Before June could answer, I felt anger, like all the lack of emotion I felt was all pushed into one movement. I felt something in my grip so I pushed it into her.

.I heard her scream when my vision was covered by thick purple mist.

**Chapter 18**

June lay on the bed. Her hands were folded over her flat stomach. She was in the Medical Bay in the Facility. Shuri had come back and had fixed up her arm before any serious effects took place.

Shuri, Tony, Natasha, Nick Fury and Bucky came in so they could get answers but she didn't speak. They had left a few minutes ago to discuss the event.

June replayed the scenes in her head. Peter voice was just echoing itself in her head, like as if a heart of beating next to her.

She shut her eyes tightly and tried to black out. The purple mist reappeared, not for the first time since the incident. It hovered over her body and crawled up her arms and down her legs. She was muttering the words that were repeating in her head.

The door slid open as Nick Fury, Tony and Shuri entered. When they realised what was happening Shuri rushed to the monitors and tried to regulate her brain electrical patterns while Tony tried to wake her up.

"Kid, June open your eyes!" he called frantically. It was the third time and all three times she fell unconscious after. June's eyes snapped open but she didn't react. The mist dissolved.

Tony sighed as he stood straighter.

Shuri walked over with a tablet un her hands. "Look, June, you need to tell us what you experience, or what you see when you are in one of these phases. At least what happened on the couch."

June turned her head slowly towards them. Tony adjusted the bed so she was sitting up. "When you sleep, and you feel as if you're falling, about to fall of the bed, but you're not, you're just laying in the middle. But nonetheless, you still wake up in shock.

It's like that, but the opposite. I feel as if I'm falling, everything is intense like a panic attack and then just like when you snap awake, but instead my eyes shut and I find myself in..." She paused and shook her head. "I don't know. I just see him."

"Peter? You reckon it could be PTSD or something because of his...death," Shuri faltered but continued to ask Fury. "Didn't you say she said his name after she was somehow cut?"

"No." June answered before Tony did. "I saw him, Peter. It felt so real. Like a dream, but my memories were intact, like I was conscious, but every time it came to the subject of his death, time seemed to slow, and I would just continue as if it never happened.

"'...be happy and you at least deserve that happiness.' he said that when he gave me a birthday present. That phrase seemed so familiar, but I can't remember when I heard it." June tried to explain.

Fury frowned. "I said that to Hill, when I assigned her the task to find a therapist for the others. But you, and no one else heard that."

June thought for a moment and continued. "Maybe it's to do with my memory thing. I don't know. But then I found myself walking down to the main lunge, but everything was empty. I then felt something wasn't right, but when I asked Peter where everyone was, he turned around and...he..."

"What'd he do?" Tony asked, fiddling with the tablet Shuri passed to him.

June's eyes flickered with a flash of purple as she seemed dazed.

"June?"

She blinked sharply as she was brought back to this moment. "He...was burnt. Horribly, his skin was all flaky and red, bleeding, his mouth..." she didn't continue speaking. Tony turned to Shuri and began whispering suggestions to what was happening.

They both turned away to continue their conversation and Fury opened the door and let Bucky come in as he left.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

June didn't answer. Bucky placed his hand on her shin. "Look, you've been strong about Peter for weeks, it's perfect alright that your breakdown came now."

June shook her head. "You're a horrible therapist." she chuckled, hiding a smile. "It's not that. I think it's related to my powers, I got hurt. He tried to hurt me, and he did. It wasn't a nightmare."

Bucky nodded. "Yea okay, that part doesn't make sense. I'm sure Shuri'll figure it out."

June pursed her lips together. "Maybe."

**...SceneChange...**

I fumbled about. The dream I had was weird, but the doctor said he was coming in to ask about it.

I lay in my bed and looked at my skin. The dream had been so real, I could still feel the fresh open flesh if I thought hard enough.

The door creaked open. The doctor came in and sat next to me.

He began to talk. "So, what happened in your 'dream'?" he asked.

I was excited. When he left earlier, he said I had done wonderfully in the experiment. I didn't know what that meant, but it sounded like he was proud.

I began to tell him it all. I told him about the girl, whom I'd forgotten the name of, the gift, the glass prison like thing and about my skin and the knife.

He seemed impressed. "That's nice. Did it feel real?" I nodded. "Good, very good." he muttered.

Good? I smiled. I like making him proud. He wrote somethings down and looked back up at me.

"So, since you did so well this time, we're going to put you in the machine again, but this time we'll prepare you."

"Machine? Prepare me?" I echoed.

"Yes, the machine we put you will give you those 'dreams' and you'll do some specific things in them for us? Okay? Don't you want to make us proud Peter?" The doctor said me name. At least I think that's what it is. That girl called me that.

"Okay." I agreed. I want to make him proud, like I did before my accident. I wonder what my accident was..


	15. Chapter 19 & 20

**Chapter 19**

I finally recognised this room. I was in here the last time I met the girl that my doctor is interested in. There was a glowing machine on the head of the bed which curved around my head. I looked down at my feet, where I saw my doctor enter.

"So, Peter," he said as he sat down where I could see him. "This is what I want you to do. We can hear everything you're saying when you're in there. We need you to be active for longer than 5 minutes so we can get a visual. It'll be the first time we are trying to get visual on peoples mind, so it might hurt a bit. But you're used to the pain already, it won't be anything near what you've experienced.

"We need to know what June has acquired from her powers, and what she's been experiencing. Maybe even here she and the Avengers are. We need intel. Keep talking, remember we need more than five minutes." my doctor read notes of his board. I nodded. It shouldn't be too hard.

The machine began to whirl and the lights went brighter. The low blue glow turned into a bright white light that invaded my vision. I felt myself falling and then landed in a long plain, near some caves and cliffs. It felt very familiar.

**...SceneChange...**

It had been 4 hours since the incident with June. After some thorough check-up by Shuri and the other doctors in the facility, she had been cleared to get out of the Medical Bay.

Steve helped her sit on the couch in the main lounge room and then sat opposite her. Tony stood in between.

He crossed his arms. "Are you sure you don't know anything about your powers?" June shook her head. "You're lying, aren't you?"

June pursed her lips, and then after a pause, she took out a small notebook and opened it. She began to read from it. "From what I've observed from previous experiences, I have concluded all of the incidents that have happened are related to memories of my own or others.

"From what Hydra and my own observations, my powers are, but not limited to, experiences other peoples memories at touch, giving my memories for other to experiences, at a strong emotional state will uncontrollably send out a 'sensory transmission' to those around me, giving out a memory for them to experience, related to the overwhelming emotion. Perhaps also acquiring memories at a touch by accident, which them become common knowledge.

"The only thing that disrupts this hypothesis is the incident on the landmines on the 6th of August. I produced force-field like shields to protect myself and others from the bombs. This was unintentional and I did not see the landmines before the initial explosion, so I couldn't have known what was going to happen, so this prediction for it to happen just before the explosions might've been part of my powers."

She sighed and put it down on the coffee table. "Everything in this notebook is what Hydra has written about my 'accidental' powers and my continued research."

Tony picked it up and flipped through it quickly. "Well, it's something to go on with." He frowned June leaned forward a bit as she clutched her head. "What's wrong?" he put down the notebook.

"Argh, I don't know." she groaned as she flexed her fingers on her temple and forehead. A wave of worry and unknown emotion came over the three of them. "Sensory transmission," she managed to say before she froze, with the purple mist covering her eyes.

Tony and Steve also froze, the mist crawling up their hands and neck.

_'Peter's still in there,'_

_'He's going to get hurt,'_

**...SceneChange...**

June stood up in the grassy plain. It was all too familiar. It was just like when she fell out of Dr. Strange's portal and into the field where the landmines had been placed. She turned around. There was no Quin-jet or Kylie and Peter behind a rock.

Her breath shortened and quickened. She placed her arms up and balanced her hands on her head in despair. 'What was happening?' multiple thoughts and emotions washed over her.

They weren't her thoughts.

_'What's Peter doing?!"_

_"He got left behind?! Damn it!"_

_"Shit,"_

June turned around again in anguish.

_"Ugh, stupid bomb,"_

_"No, Peter, run back, don't save me!"_

The cold tears felt invisible on June's cheeks.

_"The cold air out here is much cooler than the hot fire inside,"_

_"Wait, where's Peter?"_

"Peter!" June yelled, her voice cracking.

_Empty emotion. Emotion without words._

June snapped her eyes open, to Peters' face. She lowered her arms slowly, her jaw aching.

"Wha" she mumbled. Her eyes felt weary.

Peter's hands were on her shoulder. "I'm here."

"No you're not!" June cried, push him away from her, covering her face.

Peter shook his head. "No, I'm alive. I know this place."

_"Nat's fallen back, she's gonna get caught in the explosion!"_

_"Mr. Stark's here, he's gonna help."_

_"Wha...t? What's...oh."_

June shook her head weakly and wiped her cheeks. "No, this is a dream. This...this is absurd. Ridiculous..." her voice trailed off as she noticed that there was a Quin-jet.

It randomly appeared without her noticing. Her breaths had no pattern. She frowned at it.

In the reflection of the metal, she saw people. Not her or Peter, but people in lab coats. They were peering in as if they were looking through a screen.

She swallowed as she looked back at Peter. "Hello Peter,"

Peter smiled. "Hi!" There was a moment of silence when June rushed forward and elbowed him in the neck and dashed for the Quin-jet.

She ran up the ramp and tried to start it up. It wouldn't turn on.

"Come on!" she growled frustratingly. After giving up on smashing buttons, she leaned on the table and screamed.

"GEt out of my head! Go away!" she yelled. She covered her eyes with her forearms. "Get out!"

She turned around and kicked a chair, which was connected to the ground. She clutched her shin in pain as collapsed in tears. She leaned against the chair and sat still.

_"I stepped back after I told Friday to launch Mr. Stark out of here."_

_"The heat was unbearable."_

_"I fell backwards and chocked on my own saliva."_

_"Coughing hurt."_

June gasp as she went on all fours. She suddenly stood up and ran out of the Quin-jet. As she ran forward, she realised Peter was there. As she ran towards the caves she realised the grass was glitching.

She sprinted and finally reached the mouth of the cave. She rushed inside and stopped to breath.

She looked up and around her. There were a bunch of boxes and blue prints around her.

The boxes were glitching. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the day. When she opened her eyes, the cave was glitching vigorously. But this time the glitches didn't glitch back to it's original form. Some glitched back into scorch marks. Some into ash, or broken metal.

Slowly, the cave turned into post-explosions. June stepped back as she saw some Hydra officers run inside the cave. She looked at where they were running to. Where she was standing was Peter, his face horribly burned, and his suit presumably melted onto him.

June controlled her breaths and continued to remember Peter's touch. The room began to glitch again when the Hydra agents had put Peter on the stretcher and hooked him onto the heart monitor.

The cave glitched to black when June heard the 'beep' come out of the machine.

**Chapter 20**

Tony and Steve snapped out of the trances in deep sweat. Some of the others, who had realised something was wrong, had surrounded them and had been trying to get them out of June's memory stuff but was unsuccessful.

When they woke up, there was a short moment of silence as they caught their breaths. They had seen everything.

Everyone glanced at June. She had collapsed onto the couch again. There was no sign of the mist.

"What happened?" Thor asked in confusion. The previous day had been chaos with June falling in and out of the trances.

Steve managed to explain the 'flashback' that happened as detailed as he could without going into a panic mode. Tony didn't speak.

Bruce pushed his glasses up his nose as he was inspecting the note book June gave Tony earlier on. "I was reading this while the others were trying to wake you guys up. It's...very in depth and I think Hydra has finally produced this machine they were talking about."

Natasha looked at him in confusion. "We haven't all read the book, so if you could please expand Doctor?"

Bruce thought for a moment before answering. "Well, Hydra accidently created June's powers. After they found out, they tried to help her control it so they could use it to their advantage, but it was difficult to get used to something they had barely a clue about.

"In this notebook, which the first half has Hydra's notes in, has written about some form of machine that could supposedly look into June's mind, so they could see whatever memories she picked up on possible missions. It was never completed, but every time they got close to opening it, she would go into shock and...what they describe what happens is similar to what is happening now." he managed to explain.

"So Peter is alive?" Tony burst out.

"I dunno," Steve muttered.

Tony shook his head. "No, Steve, you felt it, she used Peter's touch in her dream thing to experience his memories. But since she was already in a trance, she just had to go to the place of the memory to relive it. So what she saw at the end was real, and the Peter she was talking to was the real Peter."

Bruce nodded slowly. "Yes, it could be true," he muttered. "But that means Hydra has Peter and they're using him to get to June for some reason." he said louder.

"Presumably for her powers. They probably thought she died when Hydra supposedly fell but with the force-field incident back at the caves, they probably realised she was alive." Natasha thought out.

Tony fiddled with the couch's arm rest. "It's a hope. See if we can get June up. If they want to know where June is, we can use that to our advantage and use it to find out where they are." He turned around and began to leave.

"Where are you heading?" Steve called.

"To the lab. I need Shuri's help."

**...SceneChange...**

I woke up. I felt my heat pounding against my chest. I took deep rapid breaths as I tried to sit up in panic but a hand slowly put me down.

"Shh..." muttered the voice and I lied back down.

My vision was all blurry or I just couldn't figure out what I was seeing. My eyelids fluttered and I felt them close but I didn't sleep. I remembered her face. June. She punched me. Or...elbowed I think. I know her.

My head hurt as I felt myself get lifted up and moved onto a moving bed to be transported back into my room. I don't know what's wrong. When she touched me, I remembered something, in a cave. And someone in a suit. I heard voices.

**...SceneChanges...**

It was Bucky's watch over June. She still hadn't woke up from the trance. Bucky lay back on the armchair in her bedroom.

After the 2 hour point of her not awakening, Steve moved her to her room.

Bucky stared at the pin board on her wall for the hundredth time that hour. He sighed. She was exhausted. The pile of work was on her desk in some messy folders.

He pursed his lips as he glanced back at her. She was gently laid on her bed, she hadn't moved much since Steve put her there. Bucky stared blankly at her. Nothing made sense anymore.

She stirred. Bucky snapped out of his trance. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's..." she began to mumble but paused when she realised he was in the room. "Bucky?" she frowned as her hand slipped from the desk she was leaning against.

"Hey," he sped up to help her stand up. "It's okay. I promise I wasn't being creepy, Tony told us to keep watch on you."

"What happened?" she muttered.

"We'll explain outside, come on," he held her arms and led her out of her room slowly.

Bucky laid her on the couch as she leaned on the pillows.

He quickly left to go tell the others she was awake. June adjusted herself and tried to remember the events. She had met Peter and received his touch, then used that to see what happened in the cave. She saw a memory, which means...he was alive?

June frowned and glanced up, where Tony, Bruce and Steve approached. Bucky followed behind.

"How's it going kid?" Steve chuckled as he sat down on a stool.

Bruce took out a file and the notebook. "So Steve and Tony told us what happened, and we think it may suggest Peter is still alive but Hydra has him, and is using him to find you."

"That's what we think." Tony added. "There's a machine in the notebook you gave us on the Hydra section that I think we can reproduce. We think that's what they've been using to get Peter to talk to you and then see what is happening."

June stayed quite.

"Our plan is to use that to our advantage. If they want to find you, we'll let them, and follow them back to find Peter." Steve added.

"So...I'm the bait?" June asked.

"No..no of course not," Bruce stuttered.

"You are the...bridge, to get to Hydra." Tony tried to explain.

There was silence as they waited for June to reply. She sat up a bit straighter. "Okay, so are you trying to recreate the machine so I can communicate with Peter maybe?"

Tony shook his head. "No, there's too many holes in that, we don't have enough knowledge on. We're going to make a machine, based on Hydra's tech, to make some sort of contraption for you to use to...I guess make it easier for you to use your powers."

Bruce spoke up. "Since we know, you have a wide variety of possible tricks and such, some even you didn't know about, you only seemed to have master the giving and sometimes receiving memories but nothing more, even though we know you have more."

"Okay...how far are you into it?" she asked.

"I started when we got the idea, just after you passed out." Tony began.

"And he hasn't stopped since." Natasha muttered audibly as she approached the circle, chewing on some gum.

"Oh hi Nat," June greeted.

"How's the dreams going?" she questioned.

June shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't dream I don't think."

"Well, June, come into the lab, let's see what it can do so far. We're almost done." Tony stood up.

June got up and followed them into the lab.

There was a machine holding a headband looking thing, an apparatus shaped like a crown, with many wires connected, which were drooping down off it.

Shuri was in there. "Hello Sleeping Beauty, come to test the head piece?"

Tony grabbed some stuff from a table. "Yeah," he turned to June. "Come here."

He rubbed some alcohol on her temples and led her underneath the machine.

**(A/N If you guys watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., you should know about that memory machine they used on Coulson (season 1), the Strucker kid (season 3) and on Hive, Evil Ward, (season 3), that sort of relieves their memories? The machine and technology their using on June and Peter is sort of like an advanced version of that sorta.)**

"Okay, so you'll be able to control this this, like my suit." Tony explained, disconnecting some of the wires and then placed it on her head. Once if was attached, it began to glow dark purple, contrasting the black metal the piece was made of.

"We used your iconic purple color so it'd look cool when the mist comes up." Shuri commented in delight." (Another A/N Sketch above is the headpiece)

June smiled and felt the sides of it and closed her eyes. She lowered her hands and took a deep breath and opened her eyes. The iris of her eye was glowing a brilliant purple. Her breaths turned to rapid beats but it was steady, unlike the other times.

"How's it feel?" Tony asked. It was working.

"Wonderful," she answered, her voice echoing a bit. She turned her hand, to look at it. Now small wisps of mist arose from her fingertips.

She frowned for a moment but then reached forward. The mist overflowed her arm. She turned around to face some of the lab mice in the glass cage.

She gently tapped her hand on the surface and the mist seemed to go through the glass, into the mouse's eyes.

The mouse twitched and the whites of its eyes turned purple, then it stopped moving and collapsed.

June gasped and lowered her hand. The mist dissolved in the air. Tony stepped forward and disconnected the headpiece.

Steve touched the mouse. It was dead. "What'd you do?" he asked surprised.

June ran her fingers though her hair. "I don't really know, um...I gave it...not memories but dreams I made up then. Like when you imagine scenarios, but I made it like a nightmare." Shuri gave it a scan.

"High levels of adrenaline, life form seems to have entered cardiac arrest before dying. Cause of death is a heart attack." spoke Friday after fulfilling the scan.

June let out a worried sigh. "Okay, okay, okay...okay...that's..."

"Very new...quite interesting." Bruce muttered, inspecting the scans.

"After a few tweaks, it'll be properly ready." Shuri exclaimed, excited that the invention worked.

Everyone began to leave the lab, talking excitedly. Only Steve, Tony and June were left. Shuri quickly walked out to get some more blueprints.

June tilted her head towards Tony. "Can you add something for me?"

He frowned. "Yeah, sure, what sort of thing?"

She looked around. "Well, I'm not the genius, but something that can stop me, before anything bad happens. Like a serum or something, that will inject into me to slow me down."

There was a silence of comprehension.

"In case someone says my trigger words, you know. I'll be more powerful with that thing on me, and I don't want to accidently hurt you." she quickly added, flustered.

"Yeah, sure, totally. That's easy. I add it on the list." Tony smiled and turned around to write it down.

Steve waved bye as she left the lab. He turned around to face Tony. "She's scared."

Tony pursed his lips. "I would be too. She just became a super human that has no control over her limitations to her powers."


	16. Chapter 21 & 22

**Chapter 21**

I was awakened by the doctors pushing me out of the room on a stretcher from my bed out to the hallways. My breathing tubes and other aids that were connected to my body were being carried out with me, not connected to a proper table like usual.

An alarm was blaring around me. The doctors turned a sharp corner, but then a round of gun shots were fired and I fell. I used the little strength in my arms to stand up and see what happened.

A person was standing at the end of the hallway, their arm raised with the gun in their hand. They were dressed like an agent, but with a helmet.

They faltered before putting their gun on their belt and ran towards me. My muscles tensed and I leaned backwards.

They knelt beside me. "It's okay Peter, we're going to save you," said the person. Even with their voice altered by the suit, the voice sounded nervous.

"Who..." I tried to say, but without my proper machines, I didn't have enough energy.

"He's connected to some breathing and other machines." the person declared through a communicator.

I looked around me. The stretcher was on it's side and the machines were scattered around the dead bodies. I glanced at the person again.

"Okay, copy that." they finally said.

"Who?" I managed to say, with some gasps.

They looked at me. I could see my reflecting in the helmet. They unclipped the back and took it off. Dark red hair fell on their shoulders as she propped me up in the wall.

"Natasha Romanoff. You can call me Nat." There was hint of emotion in her voice.

I was going to say something when we heard footsteps come down the hallway. Natasha took out her gun and pointed it down the hallway in which the footsteps sounded from.

Save me? From what?

Some men, who I recognised as the guards outside my room normally, appeared at the corner. Natasha began shooting at them.

4 men, 4 shots.

More appeared behind us, and more came up and walked over the recently deceased bodies. Natasha was out numbered.

She slowly lowered her gun and raised her hands. As she did, I spotted her pressed her com-link.

"Now June," she muttered.

I watched as someone else, June supposedly, broke through the wall next to us. By the time the dust had settled, the man with her, who was wearing a red and golden suit, ran towards us and began shooting at some of the guards to our right.

'June' was wearing something like a headband around her head, which began to glow as she leaned forward. As she clenched her fingers, all the guards on our left began screaming and then collapsed.

As the hallway was clear, the man in the suit turned to me and his helmet disintegrated. "Hey kid, we're gonna get you to safety."

He placed something on my chest and then before I knew it, metal had crawled over my face and body, and I could breath properly again.

He lifted me up, and ran through the door they had blasted through before, where Natasha and June followed.

There was darkness before we entered daylight, where a plane or helicopter type thing was waiting, where the man carrying me and the others climbed on to.

After we had taken off, and the skies had been silenced from the gun shots, I looked around. Multiple people were standing around me.

They seemed familiar but I couldn't remember. "Who are you?" I asked dazedly.

They all looked at each other. The man who used to be in the suit, was talking to some other man and girl in the background.

The others looked at June and nodded. June stepped forward.

"I'm June. Do you remember me?" she smiled.

I thought for a moment. "Yes. You were in that machine the doctors put me through."

She sat down next to me. "Okay, what about before that? Did you know me before..." she pursed her lips and looked around.

"The accident?" I asked in confusion.

She looked up perkily. "Accident? Yes, before the accident." I shook my head. "What do you remember about the accident?"

I looked at the ground. "Um, nothing. The doctors told me about it."

"What have the doctors told you about? All that you know." June fidgeted.

I sighed. "Well, the accident was the fault of the bad guys. That they wanted to hurt me. They said they saved me and that they were making me better. They said that they needed to find you, and that I was special and they needed my help."

June looked at the others. "Well, that's a lie, Peter."

I frowned as she grabs my arm. The one thats covered in scars. I don't understand. She doesnt react. What did she mean?

We are the good guys Peter, It was all she said. I ignored her words but it still echoed in my mind. You know, she says, you were our friend. But things change, and I need you to listen to me. Listen to the truth."

I turned, for the first time I looked at her properly. Her soft fluffy hair. The dark brown eyes. the weariness. But it didn't seem right. Like a camera out of focus. But I couldn't focus. I only realised when I tried.

She leaned in closer and whispered real close to my cheek. "The truth Peter Parker," and then tilted her head forward to rest on mine, our foreheads touching. I felt frozen.

I felt her hand touch the sides of my head as I felt as if I fell backwards, engulfed by the waves of a noisy ocean.

I am Peter Parker. I am 16 years old, and I am an Avenger.

Memories flooded my mind, whirling around me a I fell.

I woke up to the white walls above me. I was lying down, but the roof was moving. No, I was.

I looked around me. Doctors were carrying me somewhere, a machine beeping behind me.

They were rushing, voiced were talking importantly. I was in a Hydra base, where they wiped my memory. But I got it back.

"He's awake!" yelled one of the lab coated men.

"Dose him," called another. And I felt a small pinch on my arm and blackness overwhelmed me again.

**...SceneChange...**

June gasped rapidly as the machines around her were whirling loudly. The Avengers were surrounding her in uneasiness.

Some of the machine were sparking as she ripped off the headpiece that was still connected to some inventions that were stabilizing it.

"Well?" Tony asked, breaking the silence.

June gulped some water. "I got to him, but I don't know if the plan worked." She paused. "But I did get their location."

"Well, there's only on way to find out. Leaving in twenty." Steve ordered, causing everyone to leave and suit up.

He turned to June. "Good job. Ready to suit up too?"

June glanced at the contraption Tony and Shuri made. "Yeah, I'll try. Only to talk Peter down. He may have his memories back but it won't make him stable."

"Well, get ready then. Steve said twenty." Tony smiled. June nodded and them both and left the lab.

**Chapter 22**

**Peter's POV:**

I sat up. There weren't any wire connecting to me except for a single on for my heart monitor.

I began to breathe rapidly. The beeps began to increase inconsistency. I tried to calm myself down. I tried to remember what had happened.

The cave. The explosion. The heat. Hydra. June.

I gave a gasp and the beeps went down to the normal heart rate. I looked around. I was still in the Hydra base. They must not know I got my memories back because I wasn't restrained. I glanced in the reflection of the metal table next to me.

Even through the distorted image, I could see faint smudged scars on my face, parts that were slightly lighter than my normal skin tone. I wonder what surgeries I went through to get my face to a some what normal state.

I looked down at my hand. It was the same. Some splotches of different skin tones, with small blurred scars from the surgeries I assume. How did I not notice before?

I kept my calm. I knew if I broke out into a panic attack, they doctors would come and I didn't want any interference. Every time I thought about preventing a panic attack, the more venerable I felt to it. I distracted myself to think about June.

She managed to reach to me when I was trying to reach her. Hydra wanted her for some reason. They must be coming to get me, a rescue mission.

I didn't know how I felt about that.

I tried to remember the feeling without memories. Helplessly falling into the lies of Hydra.

I remembered the brightly coloured mental photographs with my family, turn to a dull grey.

My family gone just like dust. It felt blank. Sharp, empty, dazed.

Is this how Bucky and June felt?

As I felt the emotions coming back into me, I decided to choose the most perfect memory of Mr. Stark and cling to it.

I choose this certain moment because in that moment he was the person I wanted to be, I could've been, had it not been for Thanos. In the snapshot, his unwarped personality was something so golden and sacred I wanted to keep forever. But nothing's forever.

I wanted to play it out like a movie, over and over, but even with movies there's an end. That we can't control. I felt myself going out of control with my emotions again. I felt helpless again.

To make things worse, a loud, blaring noise entered my ears. The intruder alarm.

**...SceneChange...**

June fiddled with the hood that was covering her headpiece. She looked down as she walked into the building she recognised as the Hydra base. It was a Cancer Research building according to the public.

She walked up to reception. "Hello, I'm Olivia Anderson, here as representative for Stark Industries to give the donation to Cancer Research?"

The receptionist looked up at her in suspicion. As the lady took a while to reply, June notice her go to press a button un the table. June leaned forward and thrusted her arm forward to her forehead. The purple mist disappeared just as it appeared.

The lady slumped sideways. June looked around to check if anyone saw. No one was reacting so she used the same hand to adjust the position of her head to make it look normal and took her clearance badge.

June quickly hurried through the front desk past the fake rooms then to the elevator where she used the first level clearance of the receptionist to get to the second floor.

As the elevator doors opened, a man in a suit was waiting. She shifted her eyes to his badge. 'Level 5 Clearance'. She waited till he entered the elevator.

"Hey? Aren't you only a level two clearance?" he asked as the elevator rose.

She placed her hand on his cheek and took the badge. "I am now," she muttered as she left the elevator, which had stopped at level 6, the inside of the Hydra base. The man stood dazed for a few moments before the door closed again.

"Get ready June," crackled the voice of Steve through the com-links.

"Getting one," responded June, as she walked through the halls of the Hydra base. Many doctors and guards were in the hallways. June tried to seem less suspicious with her very suspicious hood.

She need to get to a high ranking officer.

"Hey you," called someone.

'Maybe they're not call me,' June thought, trying to speed up her walking.

"You in the hood!"

June sighed and turned around. "Yes?" she said in her sweetest voice.

"No hoods allowed, Mr Luis?" chuckled the officer in suspicion.

June looked down at her badge. "Yes..." she glanced at his badge. 'Level 9'. 'That's pretty good,' she concluded and looked at his face.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to take you in custody miss," the man began.

June flipped out switch-blade and stabbed both officer that stood next to the man. He began to take out his gun but she placed her hand on his face, which froze him, as she throw her knife at one of the many guards heading towards her.

She pushed her hand forward down the hallway, purple mist arising. Everyone down there slowly collapsed. She turned around to the only man still standing.

"Okay, let's see," she pushed him into a nearby closet, where she locked him in with her. She placed both her hands on his temples and concentrated.

"Go June!" buzzed the voice of Bucky in her ear.

She closed her eyes. She quickly found the security in charge of supervising the signals and intruders.

She opened her eyes and walked out into the hallway and closed her eyes again. The walls began to sweat and she held her hands out to balance.

Purple mist invaded the area again. She concentrated on the guards. She clouded the guards watching the camera and signals. They didn't see the Avengers coming.

"Natasha, hold the door, Clint, stay on the quin-jet and take out any enemies with Bruce," Steve began ordering.

The Avengers had touched down on the side of the building June had seen in Peter's memories. They still had the cloaking on, but even though Hydra could still see past that, Tony had built in a ghost system to hide them for 25 minutes. Otherwise, Hydra will detect them and they'll be gunned down in seconds.

The quin-jet clung onto the side of the building as Steve finished debriefing everyone's positions.

"June, Tony, Bucky and I will be on the inside team. Bruce, you're our get-away man unless we get code green. Vision and Wanda, you two stay down in the restaurant below in case of outbreak to defend the public." Steve read down the list.

"Okay team, we get Peter out, and then we leave." Tony exclaimed, his suit crawling up around his hand, fully covering his body.

Everyone left to go to their positions.

Bruce opened the ramp. cold brisk air entered, as everyone held on.

"Get ready June," Steve said through the coms, jumping out of the quin-jet. Tony blasted out as well and landed on the outer walls of the disguised Hydra base.

"Go June!" Bucky yelled through the loud wind as he gripped on the window sills on the building like Steve was.

"Let's hope she got that!" Steve muttered as Tony sparked a hole in the window of the Seventh Floor.

They hopped in. Everyone on that floor had collapsed.

"June?" Tony called.

"I'm here. Peter's on the eighth floor. Meet you there." June's voice went through to all the coms. "Be careful though, I haven't dealt with them yet, they're still awake."

The three of them ran to the stairs and quietly hurried up them to the next level.

"Okay, on three," Steve whispered, holding the door closed that would open to the eighth floor. "One, two, three!"

He slammed the door open and all three of them held out their blasters. But there wasn't anyone there.

Piles of unconscious bodies were on the floor.

Footsteps were near.

"June?" Bucky asked through the commlink.

"Go down the corridor, second door to the left should be were Peter is." June's voice crackled.

They put down their weapons and ran down.

Tony approached the door. Would he there? Did June sense it properly?

He took off his suit. As it dematerialized, he turned the door knob.

The door swung open and they all looked inside.

Inside stood June, her hood had fallen off and her headpiece was glowing. When she heard the door open she slowly turned around to face them.

The room, the bed, was empty.

June began to stutter. "I-I don't know...I swear this is were I saw them, this is where-I'm sorry,"

Steve was about to say something comforting when they heard a gun like shot. The blast weaved through them and hit June. She collapsed and her headpiece flicked dark.

The three Avengers looked at each other and then at the attacker.

"Hit the target," they declared through their com-links. Steve swung his shield and they didn't stand a chance.

As he fell, Bucky walked over and picked up the blaster they used. "It's a stunner. She's just unconscious." he said to the others, relieved.

From the opposite direction, more shots were being fired, but this time real bullets.

Steve turned around and began taking them out. Bucky headed back into the room and carried June out and hid behind the protection of Steve.

Tony held out a shield as he began to think. 'It's time to do it my way,' he thought as he punched the panel that was supposedly used to keep the room locked. He attached a machine onto it, and a it began to start hacking into the system.

"Connecting to Hydra's network," F.R.I.D.A.Y. began.

"Download their data, but first priority, find Peter." Tony ordered as he loaded his hand blaster and blew the Hydra agents to dust.

While they had a few seconds of piece they ran to some cover until F.R.I.D.A.Y. found Peter.

"We've been found out, what happened?" asked Steve through the coms to the people in the quin-jet.

"Well, June's headpiece is offline, some one might've woken up, or maybe the lack of liveliness in the place made the other bases suspicious." Bruce voice buzzed though their eyes.

They hid in the fire-escape stair case as F.R.I.D.A.Y. finished scanning.

"There seems to be a 'Project Memoir'. It has censored photos of someone undergoing third-degree burn procedures, some recovered reports of their old experiments of Prisoner 0456, June Adler." F.R.I.D.A.Y. finally analyzed.

"Where are they conducting these procedures and where might Peter be?" Tony asked impatiently.

"8th floor," F.R.I.D.A.Y. put up a floor plan with the route on Tony's screen.

"Follow me," Tony said, rushing back out. The other two followed.

The intruder alarm began to blare out.

Peter's POV:

I stumbled down the hallways and over the unconscious bodies. I have no idea how someone took out so many people without me hearing.

I decided to get out of my room when I head some thuds of bodies as they fell.

The alarm was interrupting my thoughts. I tried not to fall back into a trance in memories from the Battle of Thanos.

Before I peaked around the corner I picked up a gun from one of the guards on the ground and turned the corner.

No one was there. I quickly jogged down the hall. I didn't remember these corridors. I mindlessly walked around.

I slowly walked to a stop as I heard some footsteps and voices I didn't know. Walkie-talkies were also heard indistinctively. I stepped backwards as my brain whirled.

I ended up walking into a room and closing the door. I turned around to see where I could hide. There room had a medical chair, with retraining strapped on it. There were a bunch of control panels and tools everywhere.

I found myself taking rapid breaths and didn't move, even when I heard the doors behind me open and guns click.

**Third Person POV:**

Tony, Steve, and Bucky carrying June who was still unconscious, ran up to where F.R.I.D.A.Y. estimated Peter was. They slowed down as Steve signaled for them to be silent.

They all froze as they listened in, hiding behind the corner.

"It's okay Peter, you're safe," one of the doctors said calmly.

Tony sent in a drone, and the other watched on a small screen he produced.

Peter was standing in a room, which seemed like an experiments room, with some guys with guns and a doctor. Peter didn't answer.

"It's okay, it's just a drill." the doctor tried to get Peter to answer.

Tony looked at the others. "What's the plan?"

Steve thought for a moment. "Okay, so Tony you go in first, take down the one's with the big guns. I will taken down the doctor. It shouldn't be too hard."

"One moment," Bucky muttered. He slowly lowered June. She began to wake up.

"Is everyone okay?" she mumbled as she leaned against the wall. "Where's Peter-"

"Around the corner, we're going to get him right now. Stay here with Bucky." Steve explained.

June nodded as Tony suited up properly and walked up in front of the doorway. Steve followed, only proceeding as Tony let out small rockets taking out the guards in one go.

Steve knocked out the doctor before he could call for help. He glanced up at Peter.

Tony's suit slowly disappeared and he stepped forward. He was about to say something when Bucky slammed the door wide open.

They turned around in confusion.

His eyes said fear. "Hydra agents...they said June's trigger words...we have to go," he gasped.

Tony spun around to Peter and grabbed him. "Hold on,"

Steve called through his commlink. "Guys, June's trigger words have been called, we need to be extracted now!"

"Coming to your location," Natasha's voice came through.

They soon heard the quin-jet outside.

"If she wanted us dead, we would be by now, she still has her headpiece!" Steve noted.

"Well, she's dealing with the Hydra agents. I don't think activated her likes them." Bucky said, still out of breath. "But true."

Tony was trying to break a hole in the wall with a laser so they could get into the quin-jet. There weren't any windows to go through.

The door Bucky barricaded broke open.

June stood there, her switch-blade was in her hand, with her headpiece glowing and the awfully familiar mist flowing into the room.


	17. Chapter 23 & 24

**Chapter 23**

Bucky's heart was racing. "Get out of here," he muttered to the others, waved his hand to the opening Tony had managed to get. The quin-jet hovered at the entrance. "Go now, or else everyone else is going to die!" he exclaimed louder, not taking his eyes off June.

She was standing at the door she had slammed open. She hadn't reacted yet because she was fighting her self. Her Activated Self hadn't fully taken over yet.

Bucky heard the others getting on the quin-jet.

"Come on Bucky," Steve's voice called.

Bucky shook his head. "I'm not leaving her."

"She's going to kill you, the moment she opens her eyes, she is trained to kill you!" Steve cried.

"Go,"

The quin-jet's rockets fired up. "No Bruce!" yelled Steve, looking back to the cockpit.

Bucky looked around the experiment room. He had only a few moments before June would be fully Activated. He suddenly had an idea. He took off some leather restrainment straps from a nearby table and wrapped them round June. He felt her try and open her arms to fight him but she was too busy fighting her mind.

He ignored her occasional groans and screams as she fought the sickness overtaking her mind, and picked her up. Her squirms where no match for his arms as he placed her on the experiment table.

Last time he almost got activated, she stopped it by knocking herself out. Bucky didn't know his own strength, and last time she should've died, he didn't know if this time they'll be so lucky. This was his only option to get both of them out alive.

He put the metal restrains on her torso. At any moment, she could open her eyes and he'll be dead in seconds. He took a deep breath as he pulled the lever.

A machine lowered and clamped itself onto her head. The cold of the metal woke her up. June's eyes were the purple Bucky saw last time she almost tried to kill him.

The moment she opened them, electricity shot through the machine into her head. The room was familiar to the screams, but Bucky wasn't. He winced as he muttered 'Sorry,'.

He stepped back as he frowned at the purple mist hovered over the floor. He coughed and clenched the gun in his hand.

He stared at the girl he once loved in their forgotten memories, screaming.

_No one would know if I killed her,_

Bucky frowned and opened his eyes. He never closed them. His gun was on her chest. The mist was thick and were over his eyes. He spluttered and stepped back again.

He squinted through the mist to see June. Her veins were glowing, and dark purple seemed to have engulfed her eyes.

He heard footsteps running up the corridor. He didn't have time. So Bucky fought through the mist, ignoring the invasive thoughts and smashed the control panel and took off the machine. the mist was slowly lowering.

He picked up June, still in the leather restraints, and picked up her headpiece off the floor, which she took off when she was fighting herself.

He dropped his gun with his full hands and jumped through the opening Tony made and landed on the balcony underneath.

"Care to pick up a senior citizen?" gasped Bucky through his commlink.

He looked around the skies in hope. "Of course," finally came through the voice of Natasha after a while.

**...SceneChange...**

"The perfect re-welcome wagon would be June," Bruce muttered, referring to Peter.

"Except she's unconscious." Natasha sighed. She glanced to Tony, who had returned from the Medical Bay a few moments ago. "What did you guys find?"

Tony rubbed his eyes. "We don't know. Her brain patterns are fine, but they're fine when she's doing her memory thing, so that's not really reliable. Shuri says she might be in coma or something if we don't figure out what happened."

Silence fell over the group again.

"What happened?" said was voice behind them. Tony stood up. It was Peter.

"We don't know. Something happened to June on the mission. It'll be okay." Tony explained, walking over to him.

"Oh. Why did I black out?" he asked.

Tony thought for a moment. He was exhausted. "Um, your systems are trying to work without the machines. When you were in the fire, it burned all your skin. Hydra's advanced technology created new skin from your tissue that wasn't harmed, but that means your systems are still babies."

Peter nodded. This was the first time they saw him after the rescue mission. He leaned into Tony and hugged him. Tony held his breath and placed his arms around Peter.

Shuri walked in. "Tony, I think I may have found something." The two parted. "Oh, sorry. How's it going Spidey?" she grinned.

Peter smiled back weakly as Tony entered the Bay. He turned to the others.

"I missed my Spider Bud," Natasha smiled, walking over to him.

"Me too," Peter grinned, entering the couch circle they made.

Tony entered the Bay. "So what'd you find?"

Shuri fiddled with some of the machines. "So I was studying the actual machine blueprints that were in June's notebook, the machine we based the design of her headpiece on, and I ended up making the machine while you were gone."

She turned a machine around, revealing a screen. "So, as I was running out of options just before, I connected this up to her, and..."

She turned it on. The patches on June's temples began to glow purple. Tony turned his attention to the screen.

It buzzed for a bit but then it made a clear image.

"What was going on in there?" the person in the screen asked. He looked like a Hydra official.

"The activation experiment for her, we did it differently from the last ones." Another official responded, who had entered at the started.

"How so?"

"Better ask the scientists but I think we associated it with some powers we tried to give her,"

"I thought we stopped human enhancements."

"We did, this was on accident, we didn't purposefully put them in her but after the first round they discovered it."

"Does she know?"

"Not yet, she hasn't woken up. We're doing the final round."

Tony crossed his arms. The scene changed. It was set in an experiment room. June was in the chair.

"You tried to escape with the red book. Trying to help the Winter Soldier? Well, let's get him out of your head," the experiment room looked limited, it must've been after the fall of the heli-carriers.

The process went over. They were trying to erase her memories but the process was interrupted by the Avengers coming in.

The scene changed again, it went through June's life at Hydra.

Tony turned to Shuri. "So, what do we do with it?"

"He...said it was an accident. It's linked to her memories. If we boost her memories properly, maybe we can wake her up. I think her unconsciousness, and Bucky's attempt to stop the Activation, is malfunctioning her memories, since its a similar process to erase." Shuri thought out loud, rubbing her forehead.

"Okay, well I'll go get Bucky, he knows her more, he might be able to fill in most of the gaps rather than us trying." Tony sighed, heading outside.

Bucky sat uncomfortably on the stool. June had her headpiece on, and was connected to the machine. Bucky had his fingers on her forehead.

"Are you ready?" Shuri called.

"Ready," Bucky replied, glancing at June. The headpiece began to glow and Bucky closed his eyes. He tried to remember every moment he had with her, even with his limited knowledge.

He began to feel as he was floating as he began to experience the memories again. He felt her soft breath on his skin when they were hiding from Hydra.

The tense muscles during the planning to escape.

The tears on his cheeks.

Bucky snapped his eyes open with heavy breaths.

"That was a whole 2 minutes," Tony began.

"It...felt like seconds..." Bucky muttered. He was exhausted.

"You're tired," Shuri stated, looking at his levels on the screen. "Go rest, we'll try again later." Bucky stood up to leave.

Tony turned to Shuri. "You think it worked?"

Shuri rubbed her eyes again. "I-I don't know,"

Tony placed his hand on her shoulder. "You've done enough for now, go have some rest. I stay and supervise June." Shuri thanked him and also left.

Tony sighed and sat down in the big chair and stared at June, motionless on the bed.

The Medical Bay door opened. Tony looked up. Peter entered. "Hey kid, how you holding up?"

He didn't answer. He just looked at June. Tony got up and walked over to him.

"Is this my fault?" Peter asked, referring to June.

Tony was surprised. "No, of course not. It's not your fault, it's Hydra's."

Peter shrugged. "Will she wake up?"

Tony pursed his lips. "I don't know, we don't know." he finally said.

Peter placed his hand on her open hand. "Hydra wanted her. Because she would be useful to use to get intel on threats like us."

Tony didn't say anything. Peter continued. "Can't we knock her out like last time?"

Tony shook his head. "We can't wake her up."

Peter leaned into June's ear. Tony frowned. "...Peter? What are you doing?"

"James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes," he whispered and stepped back.

"What did you do?" Tony asked frantically as her fingers began to twitch.

"I activated her," Peter said calmly, his body shaking as he tried to control his emotions.

Tony didn't reply. June's eyes opened, immediately glowing purple. She sat up in a second but collapsed down again when Tony smacked a tray onto her.

She clutched her forehead and slowly sat up. Tony held the tray raised and stared at her.

June moved her hand to see Tony properly. Her eyes were still flickering purple. Once Tony realised, he hit her again. This time when she collapsed, she stayed down.

"June?" Tony called her name, as he shook her. He put down the tray. "June,"

She mumbled something and rolled over.

"She's...alright I think." Tony concluded, checking her levels.

Peter let go of Tony's arm. "I hope, we still need her."

**Chapter 24**

June sat up on the hospital bed and looked around. Her muscles ached everywhere and her right arm was in a cast. She must've broken or sprained it.

She ground as she stood up and limped over to the machines to look at her status. Before she could properly observe it, she was interrupted by Tony.

"You're awake," he stated.

June turned around with a smirk. "I guess so, what happened?"

He walked over to her. "You got activated just as we were leaving. Bucky managed to get you to not attack you by putting electricity through your head. When we got back we had a small challenge to get you back."

June closed her eyes. "What day is it?"

"Tuesday,"

"...how long was it since..."

"8 days. You were out 6 days." Tony answered. June put her face in her one working arm. Tony placed his hand on her shoulder. "You should be proud. Without you...we couldn't have saved Peter, we might not have even been able to find him. And I have to thank you for that..." he looked around the ground.

June didn't say anything. She wrapped her good arm around him, into a hug. They stood there for a while before he let go.

"The others are waiting for you outside, most of them anyway." he finally said.

June nodded, thanking him and then headed for the door.

As she walked out the first person to greet her was Natasha.

"You little..." Natasha gave her a playful punch. "You scared us all, don't fall into a coma again!"

June chuckled, "I hope," She turned to the others.

"You did good on the mission," Steve muttered, ruffling her hair.

Peter approached her. "Thank you June,"

"How you doing?" smiled June.

"All fine, I think, thanks to you,"

June ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm glad we're safe now."

"Do you want to see Mister Bucky? He's in his room." Peter pointed up the stairs.

She glanced up there. "Yeah, I'll go pay him a visit."

She smiled at him and waved at the others and made it up the stairs.

June approached his door. She's never entered his room before, she's barely even given him a session either.

She gently knocked on the door. "Anyone there?" There was no answer. "Well, I'm coming in anyway." She pushed the door open. It slowly swung to reveal his room.

His room was dimly lit by soft yellow fairy lights which were hung up all around his room. There were randomly stuck photos of the Avengers on the walls, and a poster from the Captain America display in the museum.

"Shut up," Bucky's voice came out.

June glanced at him, "Oh."

He was on his bed, reading something.

June entered. "Can I sit?" she beckoned to the chair.

"What would you do it I said no?" he grunted, turned away from her.

June sighed and limped to the chair. "I'm sorry I didn't give you any sessions before. I let personal problems get in the way of helping others." she got distracted by his room décor again.

"Stop judging." he muttered.

"I'm not," June laughed, hushing herself. "It's kind of cute," she paused and pursed her lips when she realised what she said. "I mean...it's probably a form of self encouragement from the past..." she stuttered.

"No therapy stuff okay?" he sat up.

June frowned. "Okay...well thanks for helping me with the memories to wake me up. Shuri told me about it all,"

Bucky glanced at his messy wall of photos. "Memories are weird."

June nodded. "They are. But it's how we interpret them that makes them different."

"Do you remember Hydra?"

June paused. "Not really. No actual memories, just...facts they implanted into my mind."

"I remember. The pain, the torture. But not you."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you made me." He looked into June's eyes. "When you left for the mission and told me to go to Steve."

June blinked. "I don't remember," Bucky continued to stare at her. "I...don't remember," she began to lie as the memory entered her mind.

Bucky sighed. "Because how else would I have forgotten you if Hydra never brainwashed me after I escaped. I remember you and the feeling."

June fiddled the hem of the sling around her arm. "Maybe I did. But it was probably for good reason."

"Do you remember me from before?" Bucky asked after a moments silence.

"...not much."

"Oh,"

June looked up at him. "But we can make new memories if you want."

Bucky swung his legs around to face her, now sitting on the edge of his bed. "Where do you want to start."

"By being honest. I don't remember much about you from Hydra. But I remember enough to know who you are. I saw you playing with Peter, helping Steve, comforting Nat. You are still the person before Hydra, except now you have a cool metal arm."

Bucky paused. "I remember how much you risked to help the other prisoners. How you hated Hydra. You sacrificed your freedom to save us."

June leaned back on the chair. "I must've been brave and amazing back then," she raised her eyebrows with a laugh.

Bucky suddenly leaned forward kissed her. He held balance by holding onto the back of the chair and the desk, his body hovering over her.

When he parted, June covered her deep breath and let out a gasp. "What..."

"I'm sorry...I don't know...what you said reminded me about-" Bucky stuttered, flustered as he sat back down.

June shook her head. "No, it's...okay...I felt something..." she stood up and perked forward to kiss him back. She placed her non-broken hand on his cheek, which made its way up to his temples.

As they kissed, the purple mist wavered around them.

And the lost memories of Hydra flowed into their minds as the two missing pieces of the puzzle connected.

**The End**


	18. The End Authors Note

I have loved writing this story, and it's finally done! One of the few...

I would like to thank everyone who has read this story, even to the ghost readers who don't vote or comment so I don't know who you are. :D

I would also like to thank (and murder) Marvel for making such wonderful characters (and hurting them).

June is one of my favourite creations and her powers are also my most proud creation (I don't think anyone has thought of it? Idk oof).

I just hope people enjoyed it, and I might start a new fanfiction when Endgame comes out...**(this was written before, rip)**

D;

Well, part of the journey is the end...

Review it if you want,

-DJ :D

(stay tuned for a possible sequel) u


End file.
